TMNT: New Adventures!
by AnimeLover3801
Summary: This is the sequel to TMNT:Humans and turtles, the bad guys is back and want revenge. But at the same time Katherine and Joanna get's some unexpected visit. RaphxOC DonniexOC LeoxOC MikeyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to TMNT : Humans and Turtles so please read that one first.**

**Me and Joompan98 is the writers for one as well!**

**We don't own the turtles, Only the story, Felicia, Melrose, Katherine and Joanna **

**Name: Felicia Andrews**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'3**

**Hair colour : Black**

**Eye colour : Violet, slight purple**

**Personality : Caring, happy, brave, smart and easy to trust.**

**Likes : Winter season, shopping, read and hang out with her friends.**

**Hates : Liars and cheaters. **

**Name: Melrose Kinsley**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'2**

**Hair colour : strawberry blonde**

**Eye colour : Jade green **

**Personality : happy, loud, perky, funny, prankster, attention seeker, girly girl**

**Likes : shopping, having the spotlight, parties, videogames and comic books**

**Hates : Liars, boring people, bugs, spiders, snakes, heights, mud and dirt.**

Katherine's POV

I woke up this morning, I pulled away my curtains to see how gentle the snow fell, it looked really beautiful, too bad we would have to spend the whole day inside during class.

I got dressed, today I wore slightly baggy jeans and a long sleeved dark blue sweater. I put on some black eye shadow and mascara. I also had small golden earrings.

I ran downstairs and for once the whole family was by the kitchen table. Dad read the paper and mom drank her coffee. Alex stood by the toaster and waited impatiently for his toasts.

"Morning everyone!" I said before I sat down.

"Morning sweetheart" My both parents said.

"Mornin'" Alex said and looked at me but quickly returned to the toaster. I took out a bowl and started to eat honey flavored cereals with milk.

About 7.30 I had finished my breakfast and got ready to leave, when I wasn't supposed to meet up with Jojo I'd like to leave early to read or draw in the school's freehall. There you could always prepare for a test or chill without being disturbed. And I had always liked quiet places so I went there almost all the time when I didn't hang out with my friends or practiced with the swimming team. I had joined them about 2 months ago but wasn't more busy than usual, I had control over my schedule.

I put on my red jacket and a black scarf, I grabbed my bag and went out through the door.

"Bye!" I yelled before I closed the door and started to walk. I picked up my IPod as I usually did and started to listen to 'Pain' by Three days Grace.

Joanna's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and got out of bed. I went to my stereo and turned on the music. It was playing 'va va voom' by Nicki Minaj. I was wearing some dark blue jeans that were a little ripped and a white and red striped sweater, And of course the lucky charm necklace with a heart and a little red diamond that I always wore, since I got it from Raph on Christmas. I wore one pearl earrings.

I got downstairs and no one was home. My parents start their jobs when I wake up so I never see them in the mornings. I ate my breakfast, that was just some toast then I got upstairs. I made my bed, brushed my teeth. I turned off the music and grabbed my backpack. I walked downstairs and made sure that all doors were locked. I out on my dark red tube scarf, my white winter jacket and grey knee high wedge boots. I walked outside and locked the front door and started to walk to school. Kate was probably already there, since she left much sooner than me.

I had joined the girls volleyball team a month after the night with the Shredder. My parents were happy when I told them that. I don't fight with them as much but I still fight with them. But that's like once a week, not every day so that's an improvement. Hun was now in jail. My dad had caught him in that building. I looked at the snow. It was so peaceful and beautiful. Too bad I had to spend the day inside classrooms, but oh well that's just how life works.

Leo's POV

Me and my brothers had newly left our home, Mikey and Raph had managed to forget to study for their History test, I decided to follow with them, knowing them they would probably rip off fact from the book and write it on their arms, so I followed them and kept an eye on them, besides I had an upcoming English test so I needed time to do my best. Donnie was the only one who didn't need to study, he was a genius and always kept up with school.

The four of us had joined different teams in school, I had joined the soccer team with Mikey, ever since we knew Scott was a purple dragon we avoided the basket team. Donnie and Raph had joined the baseball team, I never thought Raph would have the patience to wait while someone else were going to shoot or not being mad every time he got a strike. I guess I had to thank Donnie for being able to control him.

We walked a while and talked when we saw Midnight a bit in front of us.

"Midnight!" Raph and Mikey yelled. She stopped and turned around, a smile grew on her face when she saw us, but mostly because of Raph I guess.

"Hi guys, what's up?" She asked while Raph laid his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing special, we just thought you looked a bit lonely" Mikey said.

"Aren't you and Kate always walking together?" Donnie asked.

"Only when it's planned, if not, Kate always walk to the freehall early to chill and read or something, she likes quiet places" Midnight answered.

"Do you want to walk with us?" I asked. She nodded and we started to walk again.

"so what are we all gonna do today after school?" Mikey asked.

"Me and Leo are gonna hang out with Kate at her place." Donnie said.

"And I'm taking Raph to the shooting range." Midnight said.

"So I'm all alone?" Mikey asked, and got sad eyes. We all knew that Midnight was gonna feel guilty and asked him if he wants to tag along.

"Yer not alone, ya have master Splinter." Raph said.

"But it's not the same thing. He's no fun." Mikey whined.

Raph looked at Midnight.

"Ya can come with us, if ya want." He said.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Mikey said happily.

"Are you sure you can handle a gun?" Midnight asked.

"Of course I can!" Mikey said. I shook my head, and so did Donnie. Luckily we weren't there. I don't think it would be pretty. I looked at the clock and saw the class was gonna start in a few minutes.

"Guys, we should probably go. Class' about to start." I said.

"Leo's right. See you at lunch, Midnight." Donnie said and hugged her.

"See you then, Don." She said and hugged back.

"Behave and don't get into any trouble." I said and hugged her.

"yeah, yeah, wannabe dad." She said and hugged me back.

"Don't listen to Leo. He's boring." Mikey said, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I probably should. I haven't gotten into trouble for a while. I should keep it that way." She said and messed up his hair. Raph hugged her.

"See you at lunch." He said and kissed her.

"Can't wait." She said and smiled.

"Bye, Midnight!" We all said.

"Bye!" She said and we left.

We got to our lockers and took our books. We had forgot to study, but it was probably no problem. The tests weren't until after lunch so we had time to study. I had math for first class.

Raph's POV

Me and Mikey went to our first class today, Art. We had free drawing today so we could draw whatever we wanted, there was just one problem, I couldn't draw more than a smiley and that's it. Mikey had the luck to be very good at this, so if I could get him to do it, I could just chill.

"Mike, if ya draw my pic I'll give ya 5 bucks" I said when we started.

"Sorry dude, you'll have to do it on your own" Mikey said.

"Ya know I can't draw more than a smiley, c'mon be nice to yer big bro" I said and punched him friendly.

"Give me 10 bucks and I'll do it for you." Mikey said.

" Deal." I said and we shook hands.

"Nice to deal with you, Raphie boy!" He said and grinned.

"Shut up, Mike" I said and slapped his backhead.

"Be nice now, or I won't draw anything for you." He said with a goofy grin.

"Fine." I said and sat back. I just rested for 45 minutes when the teacher came back in.

"Oh, shell." I said. I took the picture Mikey was drawing for me and pretended to draw. She walked around, looking at what we draw.

"This is really good, Michelangelo." She said. Mikey had drawn the justice force. She then came to me.

"Wow, Raphael. I never knew you could draw. That's a really good motorcycle." She told me. The class soon ended. When we got out of the classroom I handed Mikey his 10 bucks.

"Here ya go, bonehead." I said.

"Nice making deals with you, Raphie boy." I punched his arms. Why did I have almost every class with him? We walked to our lockers and took out our geography books. Then walked to that class.

Donnie's POV

I had biology class next. That made me happy, because Kate was in that class. We were in the honor senior class. We were that smart yes. I sat down on my seat when Kate walked in. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I saw her. Her beautiful smile made my day. She sat down next to me.

"Hey there, stranger." She said.

"Hey, beautiful." I said and gave her a little kiss. A few minutes later the teacher walked in.

"Good morning students. Today we're gonna start a project that's due in 2 weeks. The one who's sitting next to you is going to be your partner. You are going to use an animal and find out everything about it. And I mean everything. How it developed, what it eats, all that stuff. I have made some papers that has all the questions you need to answer. When it's due I want to have at least 20 pages report and I want you to come up here and present your animal. With pictures and if you want videos." She said and handed out the papers. It was a lot of questions we'd have to answer but Kate and I could do it.

"So what animal are we working on?" I asked.

"Turtle." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it would be fun. And a little ironic."

"Fine by me." I said and opened the book.

"Let's starts with the basic, like how many species there are, what they eat and that kinda stuff." She said. We looked through the books and wrote down all the facts we could find in there but it hadn't even half of the answers. We were gonna need more books or a computers. But we couldn't continue because the bell rang. We gathered our stuff then walked out.

"Ready for math?" She asked me.

"Yeah, after I've put these in my locker." I said and opened my locker. I put the books in there and took out the math books.

"Let's go." I said after I'd closed my locker. I grabbed Kate's hand and we walked to math class together.

Katherine's POV

After lunch I should've went home but I had practice with the swimming team today, it was perfect because Leo and Donnie ended their final class when I was in the middle of my practice.

I had changed to my swimsuit in the school's colors, white and green, I preferred bikini but the school said no because it was 'too revealing'. I found that strange since the guys could swim in just a pair of shorts and not a bodysuit, but life wasn't fair. Today we had a speed test, I could've skipped this since it wasn't real training but I could do this as well when I waited for the guys.

It was me against Taylor, he was the fastest in the team but today I would change that. With all the time I had run after Mikey and Midnight after pulling a prank, my legs could move faster. Coach Hampton blew in the whistle and we jumped down at the exactly same time. Taylor quickly got the lead but I wouldn't make this easy for him, a few seconds later we were side by side and swimmed like this were on life and death.

I had the lead and heard how the entrance door opened. I quickly glanced and saw Leo and Donnie walk in with their bags, they sat their stuffs beside mine and watched me, I dunno why though.

I had now a huge lead and Taylor wasn't gonna win this. There was just 3 meters until I had reached the goal when Taylor suddenly screamed. I stopped and turned around. He had probably cramp, the goal was so close but I couldn't pass through. That could be a trick to win but trick or not I swimmed back and supported him to the edge of the pool. We got up and he gave me a huge smile.

"Thanks Andrews.." he said.

"No problem" I answered before some guys came and took him to the guy's locker room, Coach came up to me.

"Katherine, that was the real spirit of a Snake, to help your teammate instead of thinking of your victory, I'm proud of you."

I got really flattered by those words. I smiled and quickly got to the girls locker room and changed.

Donnie's POV

I was proud of what Kate had done. She could of easily have won but she turned back and helped Taylor. That was really nice of her. It was one of the reasons I love her. She got back out from the girls locker rooms.

"Hi guys." She smiled.

"Hi Kate." Leo said.

"Hey, beautiful." I said and kissed her cheek.

"That was really nice of you, what you did for Taylor." Leo said.

"Thanks. I was just being a good teammate." She said.

"It was really nice of you, no matter what." I said. She blushed.

"Shall we go?" Leo asked.

"We shall." Me and Kate said at the same time. We started to walk out. When we got out of school, Kate's phone rang. She had changed her ringtone. It was now New divide by Linkin Park. Her favorite band.

"Hello?" She answered softly. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying but it sounded like a woman who was crying.

"Wait, what?" Kate asked with teary eyes.

"Okay, where?" She was now crying.

"I will mom. I love you. Bye." She said and hung up. I took her in my arms and she cried on my chest.

"Kate, what happened?" Leo asked.

"M-my a-aunt a-and m-my u-uncle, t-they w-were i-in a-an a-accident a-and t-they d-didn't m-make i-it. F-Felicia, t-their d-daughter a-are g-going t-to s-stay w-with u-us. I-I'm g-going -t-to p-pick h-her u-up f-from t-the a-airport." She stuttered and cried. I started patting her back. Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Kate. I promise. We can come with you, if you want." I told her.

"T-thanks, I-I w-would l-like t-that." She said. I took her hand and we walked to our car. Leo drove while me and Kate were in the backseat. Kate had stopped crying by now.

"So, Kate how's Felicia like?" Leo asked.

"Oh, she's the sweetest. She's one of the bravest people I know. And one of the smartest." She said.

"Are you close?" I asked.

"Yeah, like sisters." She smiled.

"We're here." Leo said and parked the car. We got out from the car and went inside. After 15 minutes Kate yelled.

"There she is! Felicia." She said, first pointed then started waving. A girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes started to wave back. She smiled and ran towards Kate.

"Katherine! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!" She said and hugged Kate.

"I know, too long! I've missed you too!" Kate said while she was hugging back. They pulled away.

"Felicia, this is my boyfriend Donnie and his brother Leo. Donnie, Leo this is my cousin Felicia." Kate introduced us.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Donnie." She said and gave me a friendly smile.

"I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Leo said while shaking her hand and giving her a friendly smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Leo." She smiled back.

Joanna's POV

I ended my last class and I didn't have volleyball practice today, so I would have to wait half an hour for Mikey and Raph. I walked to my locker and opened it. I took out my jacket and tube scarf and put them on. I grabbed my backpack, filled it with my books and closed the locker. I had the backpack on one shoulder and I started to walk up to the guys corridor. I saw Raph's and Mikey's lockers and sat down on the nearest bench. I took out my phone and started playing angry birds while listening to music with my red headphones. I felt like I was in my own world when someone put their hand on my lap. Out of reflex I grabbed the hand and flipped the person over. I looked down and saw Raph.

"Brooklyn-boy, I'm so sorry!" I said and helped him up.

"It's not your fault. I should have learned by now not to do that." He said and rubbed the back of his head. Mikey laughed at Raph.

"That never gets old." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ready to go?" Raph asked.

"Yep." I said and took my arms around both of their shoulders. We walked out and started to walk to the shooting range.

"You know, for some reason, I feel short." I said.

"That's because you are short, dudette." Mikey said. I took my arm off of him and gently pushed him.

"I am not that short, Mikey." Raph laughed a little. I started to get tired in my arm and took it off of Raph's shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, it's right over the..aaa." I started but stopped when I fell on the ice. Mikey started to laugh the moment I fell. Raph first looked a little worried but stopped when he saw that I was fine.

"You're such a klutz, Midnight." Mikey laughed. Raph helped me up.

"Yer okay?" He asked.

"My butt hurts." I whined. Mikey laughed a little more, even Raph chuckle.

"It's not funny. I'm a klutz, I know but seriously my butt hurts." I said.

"Let's just go inside." Raph said.

The 3 of us walked in. Mikey was horrible at shooting as expected. He needed practices. Raph was good. Not great but not bad. Me? Don't ask.

"Damn, Midnight. You're a beast at this." Mikey said when he saw my picture that I've been shooting on.

"I grew up at shooting ranges." I said.

"This was fun." Raph said.

"I'm glad you like it, Brooklyn-boy." I smiled.

"Can we go home? Master Splinter wants us to train." Mikey asked.

"Sure." Raph said. We walked out. I jumped on Raph's back so he could give me a piggyback ride the way home.

"To my house, turtle!" I joked.

"Whatever ya say princess." Raph said. I hit his head.

"Don't call me princess. It makes me feel girly and perky." I said.

"And we all know she isn't." Mikey said. Soon I was home.

"Thanks for walking me home, guys." I said.

"No problem, Midnight." Mikey said.

"I just gonna have a back problem for da rest of mah life." Raph said.

"I do not weigh that much!" I said and laughed a little.

"Raphie boy's just weak." Mikey joked. Raph smacked Mikey's arm.

"Stronger than ya."

"But I'm faster than you."

"And I'm prettier!" I said joining in. They boys laughed.

"Yes, ya are Midnight. Ya da prettiest, hottest, sexiest, girl I know." Raph said and kissed me.

"Aww, look at the cute couple." Mikey said. Raph and I pulled away. I made a snowball and hit Mikey's head with it.

"Grown up, Mike." I said.

"I don't wanna be told to grow up!" Mikey sang. I chuckled and hugged him.

"Go home before you two get in trouble with Master Splinter." I said.

"Okay, see ya tomarrow." Raph said.

"Don't miss us too much!" Mikey said and they left. I giggled a little then went inside. I took off my jacket and my shoes then went upstairs. I threw my backpack on my bed and was about to walk out when I saw a short girl with curled strawberry blonde hair and was quite short. About 5'2. She was looking at the pictures that was standing on my bookshelf. I felt angry and a bit shocked when I saw her. Then I saw her holding a picture of me and Raph. I took it from her hands and put it back on the bookshelf.

"Don't touch my stuff and get out of my room, Melrose." I said.

"That's not a very nice hello, Midnight." She said.

"Does it look like I care? Because I don't." I said

"Well, you should. I am your cousin."

"What are you even doing here? You live in LA."

"Haven't anyone told you? I'm gonna live here for a while." I felt anger through my whole body. I started to walked downstairs.

"DAD!" I yelled very angry. I saw him in the kitchen with uncle Trevor. He looked at me.

"I guess she knows." Uncle Trevor said

"Please tell me that Melrose didn't tell the truth. That she was just messing with me." I said.

"No, it's true. She will live with us for a while." My dad said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Midnight, it's not your decision." My dad said.

"And where will she be staying?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"In Louis old room. Your mom and aunt Helena is changing it so it'll fit a 15 year old girl aand not a 10 year old boy." Dad explained.

"WHAT?! Are you nutz?! Why dad?! WHY?!" I asked furious.

"Joanna Avariella Kinsley! You do not speak to me like that! I am your dad!" He yelled at me.

"And I'm your daughter! You should have asked me if she could stay here! Or at least told me! But did you?! NO!" I yelled. Melrose took her arm around me.

"Come on, cuz. It won't be that bad." She smiled. I pushed her arm off.

"Don't touch me! Don't go in my room! And never touch my clothes or my stuff! I don't care that you're my cousin, I'll hurt you if you do! And don't think I'm gonna be nice to you! When you're here I'll show you no respect and I won't hang out with you! Don't talk to me!" I told her and stormed up to my room and locked the door.

I started to punch my punching bag. I can't believe that Melrose's gonna stay here. In Louis room! How could my parents do that? Melrose and I didn't get along and they knew that. World War 3 was gonna start if I was gonna live under the same roof as her.

**End at chapter 1**

**So, do you think this new story will turn out just as well like the other did?**

**I hope it does, don't forget to R & R! And don't worry, not every chapter will be this long, Love, AnimeLover3801 and Joompan98.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felicia's POV

I had newly arrived at my Aunt Sarah's house together with Kate, I always felt like home here because of our close relation.

"I'm home!" Kate yelled after she closed the door. Alexander my other cousin came in to the hall.

"Hey Felicia, Long time no see!" He said and gave me one of his death hugs.

"Hi Alex, I've missed you too, could you please stop hugging me?" I said while I tried to breathe.

"You're gonna strangle her if you don't let go, bro" Kate said jokingly. Alex let go of me and then Kate said

"C'mon, we're gonna share room so you better pack up and get comfy here."

I followed her and saw how big her room was, there was a second bed I could use in there and she had everything for a girl like us.

"I'm just gonna go get bedclothes for you, check my room if you want, just be careful." Kate said and left the room. I was amazed by how easily she trusted me in her room, I could do whatever I wanted without she even cared. I put down my suitcase by the bed and looked at some photos, some were just her alone and some was with Midnight, her best friend but there was one picture I really liked on her desk.

It was a group picture with her, Midnight, Donnie, Leo and two other boys. Kate and Midnight sat in the lap of Donnie and another guy with amber eyes and dark brown hair, probably Midnight's boyfriend. Behind those four stood Leo and a guy with baby blue eyes and blonde hair, I had no clue who that could be. I looked at it for a long while when Kate busted me.

"I like that picture too, we're always so happy together." Kate said. I jumped in shock and dropped the picture, luckily Kate caught it and nothing happened. God damn it! I was so clumsy sometimes. "It's alright Felicia, nothing happened right?" She said like if she had read my thoughts.

"I guess not.. Oh by the way, if you don't mind me asking, who are those guys?" I said and pointed to the blonde and dark brown haired boys.

"Oh, they are just close friends of mine and brothers to Leo and Donnie" Kate said and then put the picture back on her desk.

"Girls! It's dinner!" I heard my aunt said.

After dinner we had finished with my packing up, we had to share the same closet but I didn't mind. It had gotten really late so we went to bed.

Next day we got ready for school, I had a green hoddie with a golden crown print and black tights with a jeans skirt that stopped right before my knees. My hair was put in a braid that Kate had done. Kate had a white zip hoddie with a red rose print on her back and black jeans. She never did something with her hair, I liked that because it looked great when it was untouched by everything except for a brush.

We left the house by eight and said our byes. We were gonna meet up with Midnight, I hadn't seen her since 2 years ago, I knew this day were gonna turn out well for me.

Melrose's POV

When I woke up I didn't wanna go to school, but I had to. I got dressed in white jeans with a black belt, an orange blouse, my chanel earrings, my luckly charm necklace that was a turtle. I put my hair up in a braided bun and walked downstairs. I saw uncle Derek and Midnight. She wore dark jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'come at me bro' in blue and white plus a black ziphoodie. Her hair was naturally straight.

"Morning uncle Derek! Morning Midnight!" I said happily.

"Good morning, Rosie." he said but Midnight didn't say a word.

"Midnight, aren't you gonna say anything to your cousin?" Derek said.

"You know that it's snow here in New York. You're gonna freeze if you were that." She said in a annoyed tone.

"I won't, don't worry." I said and ate my waffles. "Midnight, I want you to take Rosie to school and show her around." Derek told Midnight.

"Funny, I want her out of here but do get what I want? No." She said and left the kitchen and went to the hallway. She put on her outwear.

"Joanna, do what I tell you to. Rosie is gonna be. here for a long time so it's best if you get along."

Midnight didn't say anything she just left and slammed the door shut. Damn, she really must hate me.

"I should probably go. Otherwise I won't be able to catch up with her. Thanks for the breakfast, uncle Derek." I said and left. I put on my black knee high heel boots and my blue winter jacket. I grabbed my gucci bag and left. It didn't take long until I found Midnight.

She was walking with two other girls, I couldn't see who though.

"MIDNIGHT! WAIT UP!" I yelled but she ignored me. The other two girls turned around and I started smiling like an idiot when I saw who it was. Kate and Felicia.

"Melrose?" Kate asked.

"Kate! Felicia!" I yelled and ran up to them. I hugged them both.

"It's been forever! I've missed you two!" I said.

"I know, how's life?" Felicia asked.

"great! Better than ever! How about you?" I asked.

"Don't tell her, Felicia. She might laugh and show no respect." Midnight said.

"It's been better. But I have a feeling that it's gonna be really great soon." Felicia said. We started walking to school. Soon we arrived.

"Midnight! Kate!" A boy yelled. He ran up to us and jumped on Midnight with a hug.

"Mikey!" Midnight yelled happily. I looked at the boy. I had seen him on some pictures on Midnight bookshelf. Soon 3 more guys came. I recognized them all from pictures. The one with most muscles kissed Midnight. Another one kissed Kate.

"hi Kate, Midnight and Felicia." The fourth one said. Then they all looked at me. They had an odd look on their faces and didn't speak.

"Hi! I'm Mikey! Who are you?" The one, who had hugged Midnight eventually asked.

"I'm Melrose! Or Rosie, Midnight's cousin!" I said happily and smiled big.

"more like the devil." Midnight muttered.

"And who are ya?" Midnight's boyfriend asked Felicia.

"I'm Felicia. Kate's cousin." She smiled.

"I'm Raph. Da bonehead over there is Mikey." Raph told her.

"I have a question! I have a question!" I said and jumped while raising my hand.

"what is it, Rosie?" Kate asked.

"what your guys' name?" I asked the two guys who I didn't know.

"I'm Leo."

"And I'm Donnie."

"I love those names."

"So what are you two girls doing here?" Mikey asked. He looked so cute!

"I'm living with Kate now, since my parents passed away." Felicia said a little sad.

"Your parents passed away? I'm so sorry." I told Felicia.

"It's okay. At least I'm living with my second family now." She said and hugged Kate.

"what about you, Melrose?" Donnie asked.

"My parents taught it would be a good idea to live in New York for a while." I said.

"I'm gonna go." Midnight said and walked away.

"Midnight! Uncle Derek said that you were gonna show me around!" I yelled after her.

"Like I care!" She said and continued walking. Raph followed her.

"what's the matter with her?" Leo asked.

"She's trying to avoid starting world war 3." Kate said. Mikey laughed.

"what?" He asked.

"She doesn't get along with Rosie." Felicia said.

"why is that?" Donnie asked.

"It ain't my fault. She just dislikes me." I said.

"I don't see why. I would never be able to dislike you." Mikey said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks Mikey! You're so cute!" I said and kissed his cheek.

Leo's POV

Me and Mikey had soccer practice before my first real class, I found that nice because afterwards you got an half hour of break to do whatever you wanted, except getting in trouble. We started to talk

"What do you think about the girls cousins?" I asked.

"They seem nice, I really like Rosie, she's even happier than Kate" Mikey said.

"I agree on that, but I like Felicia more, she's so calm and polite." I said. We then looked at each other when we realized what we newly had said. Both blushed.

"God, we barely know them and already loves them." Mikey said and looked up to the sky with a goofy smile. I stopped and looked down, Mikey stopped too.

"You aren't gonna tell her right?" I asked. Mikey shook his head and crossed his heart. "Promise"

We changed to our soccer clothes and went to the others in the team. We got paired in two teams, Mikey and I got together so this would be an easy win.

Coach Collins, he usually had the basketball team but today he had the soccer team, blew the whistle and we started to play.

After 43 minutes it was 5-5 to both teams. "C'mon guys! We got to show coach how good we are!" Mikey said. The others in our team agreed and we decided to win this even if it was only practice. Coach blew the whistle again and we played for the final score.

I quickly took the ball and passed it to Mikey who ran at full speed towards the goal, then Vincent from the other team showed up and took the ball from him. I practically stole the ball because I ran around him, took the ball and ran to the goal. Hannah from the other team blocked me so I couldn't escape, I then saw that Jacob in my team was free so I passed the ball and he ran and managed to keep the ball. But in the goal stood Sophie, she had some reflexes so to make a goal with her guarding it would be hard. Jacob kicked the ball into the air, I first thought it was stupid because it would land right in front of Sophie but before the ball hit the ground Alice from my team kicked the ball and made it pass through Sophie's legs.

"Nice game everyone! Practice ends for today, see ya at Thursday, alright?"

"Right!" we all said and went to the locker rooms.

A few minutes later I had picked up my book and read it in the freehall, I had 30 minutes before my class started so I could at least do what I liked the most.

It was really quiet in here, sure, there was students who talked but not too loud. Now I see why Kate went here before her class almost every morning. I continued to read when I heard a too familiar voice call out my name.

"Leo!" I glanced to the left and saw Kate and Felicia, I guess Kate showed her around or something.

"Hi girls what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing special, we just came to say hello" Kate said.

"Oh, Shadow hearts, I love that book" Felicia said and pointed to my book.

"You do?" I asked. I thought I was the only one who read creepy lovestory mystery books, guess I was wrong.

"Yep, I have read it 7 times and always starts to cry at the end." She said and then looked at Kate.

"Oh, sorry, we just started to talk and forgot about you" she said and felt a little ashamed.

"Don't worry, Midnight and Raph does that all the time, I'm used to it." Kate said.

"You shouldn't be used to it, I like to talk with you, Kate" I said.

"Even when you don't understand a word and I have say it from the beginning with easier words?" Kate asked.

"Yep, cuz' then I learn some new words without a dictionary." Felicia said

"You don't need a dictionary when Kate or Donnie is around." I said and chuckled.

We all started to laugh and continue our conversation when the bell rang and we started to walk to our classes. Felicia stopped me and I looked confused at her, when Kate didn't look Felicia gave me a quick kiss on my lips, her lips were so soft and it felt like you kissed a teddybear. I blushed madly and she did too before she ran and caught up with Kate.

I walked to my class with two thoughts in my head 'did I really love Felicia? Did she love me back?' I shook it off and decided to think of it later, right now I had homeroom.

Mikey's POV

I almost ran to the cafeteria. I was really hungry. I took my food and sat down by the table. Midnight was already there.

"Hey, Midnight." I said

"Hi, Mikey." She smiled.

"What are you writing?" I asked her. She closed her book quickly.

"Nothing."

"Oh, c'mon. Tell me! I'm your future brother in-law!" I said.

"Again? Mikey, I'm not even allowed to drive a car."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"That was a question." She joked.

"Haha, very funny."

"Sure."

"Do you think I have a shoot with Melrose?" I asked. She spit out her milk.

"What? You like Melrose?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, I do... But please don't tell anyone!" I begged.

"I won't. I can't believe it myself."

"Do think I have a chance with her?"

"To be honest, I know you do. But I think you deserve better, Mike." She said. I smiled bigger.

"Really? I have a shoot with her? That's awesome! How should I asked her out? And where should I take her?"

"Mikey... I don't wanna talk about Melrose."

"Could you help me with her? Pleeeease. I really need your help. I don't know anything about her. What she likes, what she don't like. Please, help me."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but fine. I'm going to help you. But only because you're like a brother to me and I love you, so I want you to be happy. Even if it's with the brat Melrose."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said and hugged her.

"So how should I ask her out?"

"Melrose loves romantic guys. So when you ask her out, do it at the park. Ask her if you could hang out, take her to the park and give her some complements before asking her out. Then on the date take her to a restaurant and then just walk around. And give her stargazer. It's a kind of lily. That's her favorite flower. And if you really wanna impress her, write her a love poem and give her a necklace or something."

"Got it. Thanks, Midnight. I owe you."

"No problem." She smiled. Then Raph and Donnie came and sat down.

"What were you talking about?" Donnie asked. I didn't want them to know.

"I was wondering what Midnight was writing on but she didn't wanna tell me." I said.

"Then it gotta be intrestring. What did ya write?" Raph asked.

"It was nothing, hey look there's Leo! HI LEO!" She yelled.

"Hi, Midnight." He said and sat down. A few seconds later Kate, Felicia and my dream girl, Melrose came and sat down. I saw Leo blush alittle when he saw Felicia.

"Hi guys." Kate said.

"Hi, beautiful." Donnie said.

"Hello Melrose." I said.

"Hi, Mikey." She smiled at me.

"Hi, Leo" Felicia said.

"Hey, Felicia." He blushed a little.

"Leo, ya blushing." Raph said.

"What? I'm not." Leo defended.

"Yes, you are. Why are you blushing?" Midnight said.

"No reason.." Melrose looked at him then smiled.

"OH MY GOD! Felicia kissed you!" Melrose said happily.

"What?" Leo asked

"How did you knew that?" Felicia asked

"I know this kind of stuff." Melrose said.

"It's the only thing you know." Midnight said.

"Thanks, Midnight." Melrose said.

"It's true." Midnight said to Raph. He chuckled.

"So, care do explain yourself?" Melrose said, looking at Felicia and Leo.

"ehhh." Leo said.

"I like Leo so I kissed him. Anything wrong with that?" Felicia asked.

"Aww, so you two are together now? That's so cute!" Melrose said.

"Rosie, I don't think they are together." Kate said.

"What? Why not? Felicia you like Leo, and I can tell Leo likes you too, so just ask each other!" Melrose said.

"ehh, Felicia do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Leo asked really nervous.

"Yes, I would love too, Leo." Felicia smiled.

"I, now pronounce boyfriend and girlfriend." Melrose said and started clapping. I joined her. Man this girl was crazy. She's perfect!

Katherine's POV

Later that night I couldn't sleep, I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen, but that wasn't possible? The Shredder is dead and the purple dragons are in jail. I had to shake it off so I climbed out of bed, took a thick sweater and went to the balcony. Call me crazy if you want but at wintertime I saw the stars more clearly so at this time at year it wasn't unusual for me to go out.

I looked up and looked after some constellations but instead I saw 2 black figures moving on the building roofs a bit away. I first thought it was the guys but then I looked closer and gasped at the sight, it was two foot ninjas and they were heading for Jojo's and Melrose's place. I quickly grabbed my phone to call them. 3 signals came and then a very tired and annoyed answer from the other side.

"Kate? It's the middle of the night! What is it?" Jojo said

"I saw foot ninjas heading for your place" I said in a very stressed tone

"What!? Are you sure?" Jojo asked with a slight worry in her voice.

"Yes I am, get out and I'll help you take those down, I don't want Felicia or Rosie involved"

"Got it!" She said and hung up.

End at chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update, school has started again so we won't be able to update each day like before.**

**We'll do our best though.. Love, AnimeLover3801 and Joompan98!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Donnie's POV

It was morning, we had newly finished our training and breakfasts. Leo and I read some books, Mikey played some Ocarina of time and Raph just chilled. I closed my book and looked at the clock,20 minutes left. Suddenly I got a feeling we'd forgotten something important Kate and Midnight said a few months ago to us. Wait..what date was it today?

"Leo, do you know what date it is today?" I asked. Leo didn't look up from the book but said

"14th of January, why?"

"Oh no.." I said. Kate had her birthday at the 15th and Midnight at 18th of January. I hadn't even bought a gift for her.

"Is there a problem with da 14th,Don?" Raph said from the armchair he laid in.

"You should know, our girlfriends are having their birthdays this week." I said and looked at Raph. He quickly sat up.

"No way, how could I forget 'bout Midnight's birthday? She's gonna kill me if I don't fix anything for 'er" Raph said.

"You guys aren't the only ones with that problem, me and Mike has to buy something as well since their family for us" Leo said.

He was right, but what could we get by now for the girls on such short time?

"Hey guys, why don't we throw them a party at Saturday? In that way we have plenty of time to fix something great for them." Mikey said.

Everyone stared at him, that was a great plan.

"We could ask Felicia, Rosie and April about girl present-advice, much easier that way" Mikey continued. We decided to make a surprise party for them with a lot of help.

"I'll call Felicia and April" Leo said and walked away.

"I'll call Rosie." Mikey said and walked away too. I looked at Raph.

"We're horrible boyfriends." I said.

"I'm worse. Ya remember when ya heard da date. I didn't." Raph said. Soon Mikey and Leo came back.

"We're gonna meet April, Rosie and Felicia at the mall in 20 minutes." Leo said.

"where in the mall?" I asked.

"At Starbucks." Mikey said. I nodded.

"Let's get ready then." I said and we walked to our rooms and changed into humans with clothes. We walked to the living room.

"Master Splinter, we're heading out!" Raph said.

"Be safe, my sons." He said. We nodded and walked out and to the mall. When we arrived at starbucks the girls were already there. Leo walked up to Felicia and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Felicia." He said and smiled.

"Hi, Leo." She smiled back and hugged him.

I hugged April so did Raph and Mikey. Then Leo too. Rosie gave Mikey really long hug. Me and Leo didn't get such a long hug from her. Raph didn't hug anyone other than April.

"too scared to hug me, tough guy?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know ya two enough ta hug ya."He said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"I guess you need help with the planning and getting them presents?" April asked.

"yeah, we do." I answered.

"where are you gonna have the party?" Felicia asked. That was a really good question. We couldn't have it at our place. We live in a sewer plus Felicia and Melrose didn't know we were turtles and our dad was a rat. I'm not sure when we're gonna tell them that.

"We can have the party at my place" April said.

"We can't tell the girls about this if it's gonna be a surprise" Melrose said.

"But how are we supposed to get the girls over and not revealing the party?" Leo asked.

"Why doesn't April just asks them to come over to celebrate in a girl's way?" I said.

"That's a good idea" Felicia and Mikey said.

"Aren't we kinda pissin' them off by pretending not ta notice their birthdays?" Raph asked.

"Nah, they won't, they'll like the party" Mikey said.

"Now, let's go shopping!" Rosie said and we left to the stores.

Katherine's POV

I woke up and something felt different, Oh right,I was 16 now. I was really happy and couldn't wait to see what Donnie had bought for me when I got to school. I got dressed and went downstairs, surprisingly Alex ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Happy birthday, sis!" he said and pulled away from me.

"Thanks" I said.

My eyes quickly drifted to an wrapped up box on the table, that got to be from mom and dad. Inside the box were the latest SLR camera and a empty album and a note.

'You're creative so please enjoy this, Love mom and dad. P.S we'll be home tomorrow to celebrate you.'

I smiled at the note and got a smaller box from Alex. I opened up and saw a pair of purple converse, those reminded me of Donnie. "Thanks Alex, those are really nice!" I said and kissed his cheek. Felicia then came down and hugged me as well

"Happy birthday!" she said and then we ate breakfast. I didn't expect to get anything from her since her accident.

By eight we got ready for school, we went to meet up with Jojo and Rosie. I saw them walking out from their door and Jojo slapped Rosie on her head and she punched Jojo's arm. I always smiled when seeing their relation to each other, they were so mean but still so kind to each other.

"Happy b-day Kate!" I heard Rosie yell and they walked towards me.

"Here you go, best friend" Jojo said and handed me a present.

I opened up and saw a small high-tech computer. It was really advanced but I did understand it, though.

"Thank you, Jojo!" I said and hugged her.

"No problem" Jojo said and then the four of us walked away to school.

When we got to school I quickly got to my locker to get my history books. I walked to my class, took a seat and waited for Donnie, I really wanted to see him. It felt like forever until he came through the door, I started to smile really big.

Donnie's POV

I walked into class and saw Kate smile really big, I suppose she should since it was her birthday. I took the seat beside her and said

"Hi Kate!"

"Hi Donnie" She said without mention something about what day it was, maybe she forgot her own birthday. The class went on like usual and Kate didn't say anything off the topic,it wasn't until after class she asked. I walked out from the classroom when Kate stopped me, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hi Donnie" She said and leaned on me.

"Hi Pretty" I said.

"Do you know what date it is today, Donnie?" She asked me.

"The 15th?"I answered to not spoil the plan.

"Well, yes but do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"Um..Tuesday?" I said.

"No, it's a very special day today, it just happens once a year." She said and stopped leaning on me.

"Have we already been together a year?" I asked, Kate was very stubborn and wasn't planning on give up this one.

"No, we don't" She said.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Are you seriously saying you don't remember? I mentioned it just 3 days ago!" She said in a little mad voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Incredible, you're a genius but can't even remember what day it is!" She almost yelled at me,this was new for me,I hadn't seen her this mad before.

"Why are you so mad, you got a problem?" I asked.

"Yeah, you!" She yelled and walked away. "Kate!" I yelled and was about to catch up with her when the bell rang. This was perfect, for the first time I had made the calm Kate into a mini version of Midnight.

Katherine's POV

I was so mad right now, this was pretty rare since it took alot to make me mad but Donnie had made it on a record time. How could he not know what day it was?! I had to shake it off before it got worse, me at my rage point was not fun. I was about to walk downstairs when Leo stopped me, maybe he remembered what day it was.

"Hi Kate" he said with a friendly smile. He didn't seem to remember it either.

"Hi Leo" I said and tried to not sound mad, I failed.

"Wait, you seem annoyed about something." he said.

"Please tell me you know what day it is" I said, almost begging.

"15th of January, Tuesday, why?" he said. Obviously Leo didn't know either, now that kinda pissed me off.

"You're funny Leo, you say you're like my big brother and don't know what day it is" I said in a harsh tone.

"What?" he said.

"Forget it, you're just like Donnie!" I said and walked away.

Later at lunch I saw everyone already were by the table, my only hope was that Mike or Raph remembered.

I sat down and got greeted by Donnie.

"Hi pretty, are you still mad?" he asked me. I shot him a death glare, he jumped a little by that and everyone seemed to notice.

"Have I missed something?" Jojo asked.

"No, but Donnie and Leo has" I answered before putting in a potato in my mouth.

"Yes, finally Leo and Donnie forgot something" Mikey said.

"You and Raph doesn't seem to remember it either." I answered.

"Remember what?" Raph asked.

"See, you don't remember either!" I said really annoyed.

"Wait, have they forgotten what day it is?" Jojo asked.

"Yep" I said mad. The guys seemed surprised that I was mad, this was the first time I showed it.

"What jerks!" Rosie said.

"What's wrong? It's nothing special today" Mike said. Now that really hurt.

"Thanks Mike!" I said annoyed and left with Jojo following me.

Felicia's POV

I kinda felt bad for lying to my own cousin, she was like my sister. Everyone now stared at Mikey.

"What, wasn't that a good lie?" Mikey asked.

"That was a mean lie" Leo said. Raph was about to hit Mikey but I stopped him and hit Mikey instead.

"OW! What was that for?!" Mikey whined.

"For you being so stupid, don't you think you hurt Kate's feelings when you said that?" I said.

"Hey, don't blame Mikey, me and Leo hurt her feelings too" Don said.

"Obviously, I have never seen her dat mad before" Raph said.

"You weren't better, you didn't say anything at all" Rosie said.

"I think Kate is turning to a mini-version of Midnight when she's mad, and I don't like that" Donnie said.

"If Kathy's getting this mad, I wonder how mad Midnight will be on Friday" Mikey said and rubbed his arms.

"That's true, she kinda got a temper" Rosie said.

"You don't say?" Everyone said and looked at her.

Joanna's POV

A few days later Kate was still mad at the guys but I didn't care, today was my birthday. I know that Brooklyn-boy would NEVER forget about me, because that would hurt me and he doesn't like to see me hurt.

When I got downstairs to the kitchen I was surprised to see both my parents there.

"Happy 16th –birthday, sweetie!" My mom said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks mom" I said and hugged her back.

Then my dad embraced me into a huge hug.

"I can't believe you're 16 already, It was like yesterday I held you for the first time" my dad said.

"Dad, I will always be your little girl" I said.

He kissed my forehead

"Thank god for that" he said and then pulled away.

I sat down by the breakfast table and got surprised when mom handed over a plate with nutella- pancakes, my favorite.

"Here you go, sweetie" mom said.

"YAY! Nutella-pancakes, thanks mom!" I said and started to eat, then Melrose came downstairs, she wasn't gonna destroy my birthday.

I got surprised when she came towards me and gave me a hug.

"Happy b-day,cuz!" She said, I didn't want to hug her back but dad gave me a glare so I forced myself to pat her back.

"Thank you" I said and continued eating.

"Oh, before we forget, here's your birthday present" dad said and handed me a big box.

I opened up and inside I saw a guitar, god I hadn't played in years. Last time I'd played was together with Kate and her flute and that was in 7th grade, but I did smile because it was a really good gift and I liked music..

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" I said and smiled.

I finished my breakfast and took my guitar to my room. Then I went downstairs to the hall and put my jacket, shoes, grabbed my backpack and left with Melrose right behind me.

"Bye!" I yelled and then we took off, we then met up with Felicia and Kate. Felicia was the first one to hug me

"Happy birthday, Midnight!" She said.

"Thanks Felicia" I said.

Then Kate gave me a hug that almost strangled me.

"Happy birthday, Jojo!" she said.

"Geez Kate, you hug worse than Mikey does" I said and pulled away.

"Sorry, but I got a really special gift for you" Kate said and handed over the present, it was nothing big but I wasn't the person for big things.

When I opened it I started smile like Mikey always did, so I smiled like an idiot.

"Oh my god Kate..thanks.." I said. The gift was a REALLY perfect gift, it was an photo album of me and Kate since Kindergarten and 'til now. I didn't understand where she found all those pictures.

"I thought you would like it." Kate said.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" I said and now it was my turn to give her a death hug.

I pulled away and we walked to school.

It was kinda boring until my free period because I knew that Brooklyn-boy had his free period too so I ran around the school to find him.

After a while I found him by his locker and he was leaning on it with his arms crossed, like he usually did. Sometimes I got the feeling that he stood there every time we had free period together and waited for me. And I always found him.

"Brooklyn-boy!" I yelled and started to run towards him. He stopped leaning and walked a bit forward. I made a jump and he caught me, I locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Wow, yer happy today" he said and smiled.

"Of course I'm happy, don't you remember?" I said with a huge smile.

"Wait, have we already been together for a year?" he asked me confused.

"Uh, no? You need to work on your math." I said with a weird face.

"Oh, what is it then?" He asked.

I got of him and just stared at him.

"Y'know it ain't pretty ta stare" he said jokingly.

"You don't know why I'm happy today, do you, Raph?" I said.

"It's Friday and no more school for da rest of da week?" he asked, I could see he got a little afraid because I only said Raph when it was serious. I looked at him in disbelief. He's hiding something from me. I crossed my arms and looked straight in his eyes.

"You're hiding something." I said.

"No I don't." He lied. He was a good liar but not good enough.

"Stop lying!" I almost yelled.

"I'm not lying! I really don't know what day it is!" I couldn't tell if he lied or not.

"I can't believe you, Raphael!" I yelled.

"What's da problem, babe?" He asked, I shot him a death glare, you never call me a babe.

"You don't call me babe!" I said and slapped him in the face and walked away. My own boyfriend didn't remember my birthday, now I know how Kate felt. On my way back to my locker I met up with Mikey.

"Hi, dudette!" He yelled happily.

"Shut up, Mike!" I yelled mad and walked past him.

"What have I done?" He asked a little sad. Oh no, I hurt his feelings.

"Sorry, Mikey. It's not you I'm mad at." I said.

"let me guess, it was Raphie boy." He said and put up a finger.

"Raphael, yes I'm mad at him." Mikey dropped his jaw. I never said the guys first name.

"What did he do?" Mikey asked.

"It's not something he did, it's something he didn't do." I said.

"Oh, what?" He asked.

"You should know. You haven't done it either." I said and left with a confused Mikey behind.

At lunch I saw everyone by the table, Kate wasn't talking to the boys ever since her birthday, but when I saw Brooklyn-boy I got a smirk on my face. He had a red mark on his cheek, that was a great slap. I sat down next to Kate.

"Do you know what happened to Raph?" Kate whispered.

"He deserved it" I whispered back.

"You slapped him because he didn't remembered your birthday?" Kate whispered.

"You haven't said a whole sentence to yours since Tuesday" I whispered.

"Touché" Kate whispered back.

"And he called me babe too" I whispered

"What!?" She almost yelled. Now all in the cafeteria stared at us.

"Is something wrong?" Da Vinci asked.

"Only you guys!" me and Kate said at the same time.

"Seriously, what have we done?!" Mikey asked.

Kate and I rose up and then Kate pointed to Donnie and Brooklyn-boy and yelled

"You two are horrible boyfriends!" Then I pointed to Mike and Da Vinci.

"And you two are horrible friends!" I yelled.

Felicia and Melrose just stared at us and then they walked over to us and tried to calm us down.

"Katherine, calm down, this is not you even when you're mad." Felicia said and hugged Kate.

I saw Kate calm down a bit but she was still mad.

"You should calm too, Joanna, this is too much hothead" Rosie said and put her hand on my shoulder. I removed it and tried to calm down.

"I'm still mad, can I do one thing?" I said.

"Only if you're not gonna hit someone" Rosie said.

I smirked and I took my glass of milk and poured over Brooklyn-boy's head. He was furious now but didn't do anything.

Me and Kate left and suddenly heard how the whole cafeteria started to applause because of our out-rage on the guys.

Raph's POV

I saw when Midnight and Kate walked away. My hair and the top off my shirt was soaking wet with milk. I was really angry and wanted to hit someone, but I couldn't hit Midnight or the other girls so I hit the closest one to me and that happened to be Mikey.

"OW! What's your problem?!" Mikey whined

"It's yer fault, yah said dat da girls wouldn't get mad at us! I don't call dis happy!" I said and pointed to my hair.

"Dude, chill, the girls will forget it tomorrow." Mikey said. Don and I looked at each other and then at Mikey.

"I hope so, I want to keep my girlfriend" Don said.

"And if yer wrong, yah won't be able ta go to school in a while" I said.

Mikey gulped and let out a single "Meep?"

**End at chapter 3**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry for the late update, we'll try to publish a new chapter once in a week.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

April's POV

It was Saturday 6.30 P.M and today we were gonna throw a party for Kate and Midnight. According to the guys, their week wasn't so successful and the girls went pretty mad at them.

At first I didn't dare to call the girls but then I decided to call Kate since she's the calmest of them. I pressed the number the guys had given me and waited for someone to pick up. 4 signals came and I was about to give up when someone answered.

"Andrew's residence, Samantha speaking" Some woman said, probably her mother.

"Hello, my name's April, is Kate there?" I asked politely.

"Yes, hang on for a while" Samantha said. I waited a few seconds and then heard a familiar voice.

"Kate speaking" Kate said.

"Hi Kate, sorry about the late greeting but happy birthday!" I said happily

"Heh, thanks April. Tell me, what was on your mind since you called?" Kate said.

"I thought that you, me and Midnight could have a girl's night out to celebrate after the boys failure." I said.

"That's a great idea! Special clothes or just casual?" Kate asked.

"Something good looking but not too much like a fancy dress and nothing sloppy like baggy jeans" I answered.

"Alright, I'll call Jojo and tell her, say about an hour?" Kate asked

"Good, I'll be waiting by my store and greet Midnight from me ok?" I said

"I will, bye!"

"Bye!"

Katherine's POV

I hung up and weren't able to walk 5 steps until I got the question

"Who's that girl, new friend?" mom asked.

"Sort of, We're going out to celebrate me and Jojo ok?" I said

"That's fine, sweetheart" Mom said.

I took up my phone and called Jojo's, it took only 2 signals until she picked up

"What's up?" Jojo answered.

"Hi jojo, April said we could have a girl's night out just the three of us" I said.

"Sounds great to me, I'm coming over so you can curl my hair!" Jojo said.

"Sure but don't pick something too fancy okay?" I asked.

"I won't" Jojo said and hung up.

Just a few minutes later the doorbell rang and I opened to see Jojo with a bag probably filled with clothes and make-up, this would be fun.

After 40 minutes we were done, I think we looked great.

Jojo had her long blonde hair curled and she wore a one-strapped purple top, black skinny jeans, silver earrings, several bracelets and a silver necklace with the text "LOVE".

I wore a red puff sleeved shirt with normal black jeans, square diamond earrings and a silver playboy necklace. My hair was wavy already so to curl it wouldn't look any better. We had some mascara and eye shadow to complete our looks.

Alex came into the room after a knock "Kate, I'm ready to drive y-" he started but then stopped and stared at us.

"Who are you hot chicks and what happened to Kate and Midnight?" Alex said jokingly.

Me and Jojo chuckled and then we left, Alex borrowed dad's car and didn't know where April lived so we did backseat driving the whole trip.

Alex's POV

"Turn right." Kate said.

"Okay." I said and turned right. I drove a little then Midnight spoke.

"Turn left, drive a little then turn right." She said. I did as she said. After 3 minutes it was time to turn again.

"Turn right, drive a little then turn right again and drive for a bit." Kate said. I did as I was told.

"Now drive forward until you see a shop called '2nd time around' then you can stop." Midnight said.

"Okay.." Soon we were in front of the shop.

"Well here we are, ladies" I said as I parked the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Alex." Midnight said.

"No problem."

"I'll call you when you can pick us up, if April don't drive us home." Kate said.

"You do that. Have fun."

"we will. Bye Alex." Kate said and kissed my cheek. The girls got out of the car.

"Bye girls." I said.

"Bye." They said and waved as I drove back home.

Normal POV

Midnight and Kate walked in the store.

"April! We're here!" Midnight yelled.

"I'm upstairs!" April yelled back. The two girls walked up. The moment they came in through the door the boys, Felicia, Melrose, Casey, April and Master Splinter yelled "Surprise!"

Kate and Midnight jumped a little in surprise.

"Dear lord. You scared me." Midnight said and put a hand on her chest.

"You two really think we forgot your birthdays?" Mikey asked.

"Well, duh." Kate said.

"Don't worry. We didn't." Leo said.

"Present time!" Rosie yelled. She handed her gifts to Kate and Midnight.

"Here you two. Hope you like it." She said and smiled. Kate opened her present and she got a really girly white and red blouse with puffed shoulders and a huge ribbon on the back and frills on the lower part.

"Thanks, Rosie." Kate said and smiled. Even though she didn't really like it, she didn't wanna hurt Rosie's feelings. Melrose hugged her. The Midnight opened her gift. One pair of black high heels. She hated high heels but she didn't wanna ruin the party so she faked a smiled.

"Thanks, Melrose.." She said awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Midnight." Rosie said and hugged her. Then Felicia gave the gifts she had bought.

"Felicia, you didn't have to give me anything." Kate said.

"Of course, I did. You're family." Felicia smiled. Kate smiled back and opened her present. It was a Linkin Park album. Minutes to midnight. The only one Kate hadn't got in her collection since it had sold out so quickly.

"Thank you." Kate said and hugged her cousin.

"Minutes to midnight. That's funny." Mikey said and laughed a little.

"It kinda is. Right, Midnight?" Casey asked and laughed a bit. Midnight rolled her eyes and opened her present. It was a cream colored scarf. She smiled.

"Thanks, Felicia." She said and gave Felicia a hug.

"My turn! My turn!" Mikey yelled and jumped a little.

"Take it easy, Mike. Ya might break something." Raph said. Mikey ignored him and handed a wrapped up box to Midnight.

"Here you go, Midnight. I really hope you like it." He smiled at her. Midnight smiled back. The gift was all Spyro games.

"Aww, thanks Mikey. Spyro's my favorite game." She hugged him.

"I know. You told me that once." He said then he turned to Kate.

"Here, Kathy. I think you will like it." He said. Kate opened her gift.

"Oh my god, Mikey. A gameboy and pokémon games? How did you find this?" She asked happily.

"I have my ways." Mikey said.

"Meaning, having Donnie to find it." Leo said.

"Actually no. He only borrowed the computer."

Donnie said.

"Mikey knows how to work a computer? Wow, that's shocking." Midnight said jokingly.

"We all do. Expect for Raph. He only knows to find porn." Mikey said.

"Hey, I only watch when Casey recamends somethin' " Raph said.

"PERVS!" April and Midnight yelled at their boyfriends. April then turned to Kate and Midnight.

"Hope you guys like this."

She said and gave them their presents. They opened their gifts and they both got a black purse.

"Thanks, April." Kate and Midnight said. Master Splinter walked to the two girls.

"You two are like the daughters I never had. You make my sons very happy. I really hope you find this useful." He said and gave them a present each. Kate and Midnight opened them and saw books about martial arts.

"Thanks, Master Splinter. It was really nice of you." Kate said.

"You're like our second father." Midnight said and the two girls hugged him, who hugged them back. Then they pulled away from each other. Leo then gave the present from him. Midnight got the hunger games trilogy and Kate got a book called 'wicked love' by Melissa Marr.

"Thanks, Leo." The girls said and gave him a hug.

"Alright girls. Here's my gift." Casey said and gave the girls a condom each. Kate's face got really red and Midnight looked like she wanted to punch him.

"Just to be safe, you know." Casey said and winked. Felicia and Rosie started laughing. Mikey looked at the condoms.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a condom, Mikey." Felicia said.

"What's a condom?" Mikey asked.

"please tell me that was a joke." Rosie said. Mikey shooked his head.

"Seriously, what's a condom?" Mikey asked.

"Donnie, you explain." Kate said.

"I don't know either.." Donnie said.

"Raph? Leo?" Kate asked.

"Sorry, Kate." Leo said.

"we don't know." Raph said. Casey started laugh his ass off.

"It's protection you use when you're having sex." Felicia said. Donnie's face got red. Raph got a smirk on his face.

"eww, Brooklyn-boy, don't even think about it" Midnight said and threw the condom on his face.

"That was just a joke. Here are your real presents." Casey said. Kate got a yellow shirt and Midnight got a green shirt. The girls thanked him. Raph gave the present from him to Kate. It was the movie 'this means war'. Donnie gave Midnight fingerless gloves, like the ones Ash from pokémon wore and much better than her old ones. Raph then handed Midnight a big box. She opened it up and saw a nice helmet and a key. She looked at him a little confused.

"Ya know, yer old enough ta drive now so I taught ya drive mah bike, when ya want ta." He said and scratched the back of his head. Midnight smiled really big. She got up from the couch and hugged him.

"You're gonna let me drive your bike?" She asked.

"yeah, but only when I'm there." Raph said. Midnight gave him a kiss.

"Thanks, Brooklyn-boy."

"So, I guess yer not mad anymore?" He asked.

"No. I'm sorry about pouring milk on you."

"what about da slap?"

"The slap, you deserved. You know not to call me babe." She said and Raph smiled.

Donnie walked over to Kate and gave her the present.

"wonder what this is." Kate said as she opened it. It was a teddy bear that held a heart that said 'I love you' and a charm bracelet. On the bracelet was a heart locket with a picture of Kate and Donnie hugging.

"Donnie. This is so sweet of you." She said and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. Kate gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry for calling you a horrible boyfriend. You're the best boyfriend ever." Kate said to Donnie.

"Don't worry about it. You were just mad." Donnie said.

"Mad? She was like a mini version of Midnight" Mikey said.

"Thanks, Mikey." Midnight said.

"Now, let's party!" Rosie said and turned on the music.

**After an hour of dancing and eating candy.**

"Can we play truth or dare?" Rosie asked.

"You kids go ahead and do that. I'm gonna go home. My soap opera is starting in 10 minutes."

Splinter said and walked out. Everyone else sat down in a ring.

"Mikey, truth or dare?" Rosie asked.

"Ehh... Truth?" Mikey more asked than said.

"Do you like me?" Rosie asked. Mikey blushed.

"Yeah, kinda... Alot." He said. Rosie smiled.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Mikey asked.

"Truth." Leo answered

"what's the weirdest thing you had on a pizza?" Mikey asked.

"peanut butter, mayonnaise, chocolate sticks, cream and jelly." Leo answered.

"Ewww." All the girls said.

"Radical!" Mikey shouted.

"So.. April truth or dare?" Leo asked.

"Truth." April said.

"Seriously, is everyone afraid of dare?" Midnight asked. April rolled her eyes at her.

"have you and Casey had sex yet?" Leo asked.

"No.." She said in a low voice. Raph laughed while looking at Casey.

"Hahahahahaha!" Raph laughed.

"It's not like you've slept with Midnight." Casey said and Raph stopped laughing.

"Dat's diffrent. Yah two are 18. She's 16." Raph said.

"Can we continue with the game?" Kate asked.

"Please!" Midnight begged.

"So, Felicia truth or dare?" April asked.

"Dare." Felicia said.

"Finally!" Midnight said and looked up.

"I dare you to... Take an ice cube in your pants and one in your bra." April said.

"Fine..." Felicia said and walked to the kitchen. She put one ice cube in her pants and one in her bra.

"Cold, cold, cold!" She said.

"Casey, truth or dare?" Felicia asked.

"Dare!" Casey yelled out.

"I dare you to go outside in only pants and shirt and wave to the next passing car" Felicia said.

Casey took of his jeans and walked out followed by everyone and waved to the next car while he smiled like an idiot. The couple in car just stared and kept driving.

"that was embarrassing. Midnight truth or dare?" Casey asked.

"Dare, of course!" Midnight shouted.

"I dare you to kiss Kate." Casey said.

"What?!" Kate and Midnight yelled.

"No, make-out for 2 minutes. With tounge!" Casey said.

"Seriously?" Midnight asked.

"Yep. You have to do it." Casey said.

"Fine." Midnight muttered and walked over to Kate.

"Can we kick Casey's ass after this?" She asked Kate.

"Of course." Kate said and the two girls stared making out. Raph, Mikey and Casey got big smirks on their faces and Raph videotaped it. After 2 minutes Kate and Midnight pulled away.

"That felt so weird." Kate said.

"You don't say.." Midnight said.

"Donnie, truth or dare?" She asked Donnie.

"Ehh. What the shell, dare." Donnie said.

"I dare you to take a shot of ketchup." Midnight said. Donnie got up and took a shot of ketchup.

"That was blahh" Donnie said with a disgusted face.

"Kate, truth or dare?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Truth." Kate said.

"when did you start wearing bras?" He asked.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't figure out something else." Donnie confest.

"When I was 13." Kate said. Kate looked at Raph.

"Raph, truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Dare, baby! Wait, dat sounded wrong..." He said. Everyone chuckled a little.

"I dare you to let us girls put make-up on you then you go outside and sing 'My little pony.'"

"I don't know da lyrics.." Raph said.

"Just sing, my little pony, my little pony and so on" Rosie said.

"Get da make-up and let dis be over with." Raph muttered. April got her make-up and all the girls did his make-up. He looked really funny. He walked outside and sang 'My little pony' and Mikey videotaped it. Raph walked back in.

"Can I take dis off now?" He asked.

"Yes, you may." Kate said in a british accent.

"how do I take it off?" He asked. Midnight got up.

"I'll help you." She said and the couple left.

"Casey, ask Rosie for me!" Raph yelled from the bathroom.

"Melrose, truth or dare?" Casey asked.

"Truth." Rosie said.

"have you ever worn a thong?" He asked.

"I'm wearing one right now." She answered.

"So.. Leo, truth or dare?" Melrose asked.

"I gotta say, dare." Leo answered.

"I can't figure out a good one... Ehh.. Un-clip Felicia's bra with your teeth." Rosie said.

"I'll try.." Leo said. It took awhile but he did it.

"April, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare?" She said.

"I dare you to dance like a ballerina." Leo said.

"I can't dance. But I guess I have to try." April said. She tried to dance like a ballerina but failed.

"That's it. I can't dance. Mikey, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mikey said.

"I dare you to do ten backflips." April.

"That's boring..." Mikey whined.

"You have to do it, Mike." Donnie said.

"Fine." Mikey said and did ten backflips. When he was done Midnight and Raph came back in. A smirk grew on Mikey's face.

"Raphie boy, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare, duhh." Raph said. Mikey's smirk got even bigger.

"I dare you to use the condom Casey gave Midnight tonight." Mikey said. Midnight's smile disappeared.

"I can use the condom to strangle you." She threatened. Mikey got scared.

"Fine, I dare you to give her a hickey." Mikey said to Raph. Raph looked at Midnight.

"Is dat okay with yah?" He asked her.

"He'll just make you do worse, so fine. But can we please leave the room? I don't feel comfortable when you all see him giving me a hickey." Midnight said.

"It's more than fine." Kate said. Midnight and Raph left. Suddenly the lights turned off.

"What the shell?" Leo asked.

"Who turned off the lights?" Felicia asked.

"I think it's a blackout. The whole city's out." Donnie said.

"I suppose that's the signal to stop the party" April said.

All of them seemed to agree and started to walk out from April's place, leaving Casey and April alone.

On the store's roof sat 7 foot ninjas and were ready to strike an attack.

"We'll go in, take the girls, and then go out" One of the ninjas said, all the others nodded and jumped down on the streets in front of them.

"Aaah!" Rosie screamed and hid behind Mikey.

"They're foot ninjas!" Leo said and got in front of Felicia.

"Didn't we beat these guys like a week ago?" Midnight said to Kate who nodded.

"You did what?!" Raph and Donnie said at the same time.

"There are four girls? Boss only said two" one ninja said.

"Whatever, we'll take them with us too then" another ninja said.

"Not when we're here" Raph said and pulled out his sais.

A huge fight broke out and the foot ninjas left with a lot of scars and bruises just like when they'd faced Kate and Midnight. Everyone where now in an alley to settle down after what newly happened.

" Is there something yah and Kate would like ta explain ta us?" Raph said to Midnight.

"So, we faced them a week ago, we barely got a scratch since they were only two and easy to beat." Midnight said with confidence.

"You two has to be the world's most craziest girlfriends to call on danger like that" Donnie said.

"I don't get it, who were those guys? And why did they looked for Kate and Midnight?" Felicia asked.

The guys looked at each other and decided it would be the best if Felicia and Melrose found out too, it would be a lot easier to explain then. They all let out a sigh and turned their watches, a huge flash appeared and Felicia and Melrose where shocked by the sight.

**End at chapter 4**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, but I just had to do it. Hehehe, please R&R and look forward to the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Melrose's POV

After the huge white flash had died out, me and Felicia dropped our jaws, this had to be a joke. The guys were now 4 green muscular turtles with weapons, masks, pads and belts.

"What happened to you, is this a sick joke?" Felicia asked.

"If it's a joke, I don't like it." I said.

"Sorry, but dis ain't a joke" Raph said. I looked at the guys, they looked a bit scary to me, even Mikey did.

"So, how did this happen?" Felicia asked. I was so jealous at her, she had so much courage to ask without even shaking. "Well, it all started 16 years ago.." Donnie started. The guys told us about Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi, how they mutated, How they became humans and when they met Kate and Midnight. When they were done, I found them less scary.

"So this 'Shredder' is the leader of the foot ninjas?" I asked.

"Yes, but he died so Hun's probably escaped from jail and controls them now" Leo explained.

"And we already know the rest" Felicia said, referring to Midnight's dead little brother.

"Now when yah know, yer in danger just like da rest of us" Raph said. I gulped very quietly.

"But you don't have to worry we're for you all" Mikey said, that made me feel better.

"And you four will never be left without any of us, right?" Leo said and glanced to Kate and Midnight, who just pouted. They knew martial arts but would probably need the guys help since they were the main target.

"We are capable to take care of ourselves, you know" Midnight said.

"We saw dat when yah got kidnapped a while ago" Raph said.

"That doesn't count, they were so many more than us, I even had Mikey by my side" Kate said.

"But I wasn't able to be a turtle!" Mikey said.

"So, every time we meet trouble you're gonna be turtles and reveal yourself?" Felicia said.

"That would be pretty stupid, the foot and the dragons would track us more easily that way" Kate said. The guys didn't say a word.

"Why don't you train to fight good like humans?" Midnight said.

"By who?, yah aren't da best trainers" Raph said.

"Come with us and train martial arts then, our sensei is really good." Midnight said.

"You can train in the advanced class if you do well" Kate said.

"That's a great idea." Leo said.

"when's the next training?" Donnie asked.

"Monday. 6 p.m" Midnight said.

" So we'll pick yah up then." Raph said

"what about Rosie and Felicia? Shouldn't they come too?" Mikey asked. I was about to answer but Midnight started laughing.

"Rosie? Fight? That won't work. She's a pussy and afraid to get dirt under her nails." Midnight said. I put my hands on my hips.

"I am not a pussy!" I said.

"oh, really? Every time someone said something mean to you, you ran home crying like a baby. Dad and I even tried to teach you how to fight but you wouldn't listen. She's impossible, it's better that she has a lifeguard." I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms.

"what about Felicia?" Leo asked.

"I have tried but I'm not good at it. But I'm very good at hiding." Felicia said.

"That is true. You can never find her if you play hide and seek with her." Kate said.

"If yer not Donnie and cheats with da weird glasses." Raph said.

"It's not cheating!" Donnie protested.

"Can we go home now? I'm cold." I said and rubbed my arms.

"Sure. Let's head to our place!" Mikey said and opened the manhole cover. I looked at the manhole.

"Down there?" I asked. I hated getting dirty.

"No, up there!" Midnight said sarcastically and jumped down. Everyone followed. I swallowed and started to climb down. It smelled really bad here.

"So you live in a sewer?" Felicia asked.

"In our lair, yes. But it's not as bad like you would think." Leo said.

"it's probably worse." I mumbled.

"yeah. There's tons of rats, snakes and spiders here." Midnight said. I grabbed Mikey's arm and hugged it tight.

"Jojo! Stop scaring her!" Kate said. Midnight smiled an evil smile.

Normal POV

In the south New York were the new headquarter for the foot and purple dragons built and led by Hun.

Hun was waiting impatiently for his ninjas to come back with the girls but he only saw that they'd failed again. All 7 of them had bad bruises, just like the last time, this confused Hun.

"How can 7 grown up ninjas fail against two teenage girls?!" Hun asked.

"But there wasn't only 2 girls, they had 4 boys and two other girls as well" one ninja answered.

"Only humans, huh? But where's the turtles?" Hun asked.

"Don't know, but these 4 boys aren't to play with, they're pretty good at ninjitsu." Another ninja answered.

"I think those are the turtles!" another voice said, it was Scott, one of the purple dragons.

"The four boys names is Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello, just like the turtles." Scott said as he walked in.

"What I've heard, they're raised by their father, that has to be the rat. And if they have weapons while fighting, then it's solved" Scott finished.

"Clever, but that isn't enough evidence, we need to know for sure if those are the turtles" Hun said and turned to Scott.

A purple dragon had come in with a box for Hun and he had overheard the whole thing.

"the freaks guards those girls like their life depends. They ruined group C's fun." Damien, the purple dragon said.

"What do you mean, Damien?" Hun asked.

"Some months ago me and the rest of group C ran into those girls. We wanted to have fun with the girls but 4 guys interrupted us. We started fighting and suddenly a huge flash came and one of the guys was then a turtle." Damien explained.

"so, they can turn humans now. Maybe we could use this to our advantage." Hun said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"The turtles will protect the girls no matter what, but what if they don't know who the girls are. Then it'll be much easier to capture the girls." Hun explained.

"How are you gonna do that, boss?" a foot ninja asked.

"Stockman has made some microchips that can make the turtles forget about the girls. Scott can plant them on the freaks when they are humans." Hun said.

"great plan boss." A foot ninja said.

"Just one question, what are you gonna do with the girls? Kill them?" Damien asked.

"In time. But first we're gonna make them wish they were dead." Hun smirked.

"But the other 2 girls? What about them?" A foot ninja asked.

"I don't know who they are. How do they look?" Hun asked.

"One had jade green eyes and strawberry blonde hair and was quite short. The other one had violet eyes and black hair and was the same height as Midnight and Kate." A ninja said.

"Melrose and Felicia." Scott said.

"Who are those girls?" Hun asked Scott.

"Melrose is Midnight's cousin. Felicia is Kate's cousin and also the girlfriend of Leo. Rosie has a thing for Mikey and he has a thing for her." Scott told Hun.

"are we gonna capture them as well, boss?" A ninja asked.

"I don't know." Hun said.

Mikey's POV

We arrived at the lair. Master Splinter was probably in his room meditating or something.

"welcome to our lovely home!" I said as we stepped in.

"Wow, this is nice." Felicia said. Ever since Donnie and Raph went out with Kate and Midnight here's been clean.

"I'm going to my lab. Coming, Kate?" Donnie asked. Kate nodded and they walked away.

"I'm hungry! Someone wanna come with me to the kitchen?" I asked.

"I will!" Rosie said and we walked to the kitchen. Rosie sat down on a chair. I opened the freezer and took out some icecream.

"You want?" I asked.

"Yes, please." She smiled. I took out two spoons and handed her one. I sat down across her so I could look at her beautiful face. We started eating.

"Did you mean it?" She asked. I felt confused.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"That you really liked me?" She asked.

"well, yeah. I did." I said and started to feel nervous. What if she didn't like me back?

"Then why haven't you asked me out?" She asked.

"I guess I'm scared. That you wouldn't like me back." I confessed.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of. I like you, Mikey. A lot." She said while looking straight on my eyes. I blushed and smiled.

"Then will you, Melrose Eva Kinsley go out on a date with me?" I asked her.

"Michelangelo Hamato, I would be honored to go on a date with you." Rosie said while blushing and smiling. I hugged her.

"You're cute with ice cream on your nose." I told her.

"I don't have ice cream on my nose." She said. I took a little ice cream on my spoon and put it on Rosie's nose. She gasped a little.

"Mikey!" She said happily.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said and eskimo kissed her with nose. Then whipped the ice cream of my nose.

"You're cute." Rosie said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Leo's POV

I could hear how Mike and Rosie talked non-stop from the kitchen, they seemed to have fun while eating. Don and Kate were also talking constantly but I couldn't hear since the door were closed.

"Midnight, yah wanna go for a ride?" Raph asked.

"Sure!" Midnight said. They left and now it was only me and Felicia left on the couch.

I couldn't help but to look at her, she were so beautiful, I could watch her forever.

"Um.. why are you looking at me like that?" she asked me with a slightly confused face. I looked at her eyes, the enchanting violet color took my breath so I couldn't answer with more than a smile.

"There's something on my face, right?" she asked. I smirked when she turned her head and checked her face.

"Yes." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My lips" I said, I got closer and kissed her. When I pulled away she giggled and said

"You know, there's something on your face as well". Wait, have I kissed her and had something on my face? Now that's embarrassing.

"Really, what?" I asked.

"My lips" she said and we started to kiss again.

Midnight's POV

I parked Raph's bike and we both got off and took off our helmets.

"Yer a pro at dis, Mid." Raph said. I smiled.

"Thanks. So are you." I said and peeked his lips, just to tease him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yer a tease.." He said.

"I know." I kissed his cheek and walked into the lair. Felicia and Leo had a love feist on the couch and so did Mikey and Melrose but in the kitchen and it was just talking and not kissing. Donnie and Kate were probably working on something.

"Yo! Girls! It's time to go home!" I yelled out. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Really?" Melrose whined.

"Yep." I simply said. Donnie and Kate got out from the lab.

"Let's go then!" Donnie said. I had forgot, they would follow us everywhere now. Fun..

"Master Splinter, we're gonna follow the girls home. We'll be back soon!" Leo said.

"Alright. Be careful." Master Splinter said. We all walked out and started walking home.

"So, does Casey and April know about you being turtles?" Felicia asked.

"yeah. We saved April from mousers and Raphie boy was the one who met Casey." Mikey said.

"How did they react?" Rosie asked.

"April fainted. Casey didn't care. He was busy beating up purple dragons and trying ta make meh stop trying ta stop him." Raph said.

"Brooklyn-boy. That just sounded stupid." I said.

"But we did understand it." Felicia said.

"Thank ya Felicia." Raph said.

"So, what are we gonna do about Hun?" Kate asked.

"you're not gonna do anything. We are." Donnie said and pointed to himself and the other guys.

"That's not fair." Kate whined.

"It's better. You guys will be safe." Leo said and put his arm around Felicia.

"Plus, we're ninjas. This is what we do." Mikey said.

"But Uncle Derek's a FBI agent. Can't we just tell him?" Melrose asked.

"If it's Hun, dad should already know. It was his case and if Hun escaped dad would be the first to know." I said. The topic changed after that and we soon arrived at Kate and Felicia's house. We said goodbye then a few minutes later we were at my place. Melrose and I said goodbye to the guys and went inside. When I closed the door Rosie started asking me question non-stop.

"what should I wear to mine and Mikey's date?"

"I-"

"Should I get him something?" She interrupted me.

"He-" She stopped me again.

"What comic books does he like?" I started walking upstairs. I didn't try to answer but Melrose non-stop questioning started to get annoying.

"His masked is orange, should I wear orange or green. Or does he think I would make fun of him then? Maybe I should get him chocolate" That's it, I've had enough.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. She got quiet.

"Finally. You're really annoying, you know that right?" I asked her.

"Louis was annoying too, yet you didn't hate him." She said.

"Louis was NOT annoying. And even if he was, he had a right to. He was 10, you're 15, 16 in July!" I yelled.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked.

"I got tons of reasons." I told her.

"Tell me 5!"

" 1: You always have to get what you want if you don't you cry like a baby or run to daddy.

2: You're always stealing my stuff and messing around in my room.

3: you act like you're better than some people.

4: you're too perky and annoying and 5: the biggest reason, on Louis' funeral you were texting and laughing!"

I yelled at her then walked in my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I knew I had hurt Melrose's feelings but to be honest I didn't care. Ever since we were little kids we hadn't gotten along. I think it started with her calling Louis a stinky baby when he was 1 year old and I hated her since. She never taught about that her words could hurt other people's feelings. And me being a hothead, didn't help at all.

Donnie's POV

After we said our byes we walked home and I felt happy by knowing the girls should be safe now.

"Isn't dis great? We all have some great girlfriends!" Raph said. Me and Leo nodded and smiled.

"And it's all because of me!" Mike said

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Don't you remember? If I hadn't challenged you to do these watches, we would've never met the girls in the same way." Mike answered.

"But yah still don't have one, right?" Raph asked him.

"No, but soon I will" Mike said.

"Wait, didn't yah already tell Rosie, or were you too afraid?" Raph teased him.

"Say's the one who were too ashamed to tell his own brothers about Midnight" Mike teased back.

"I wasn't ashamed, just unsure about how I felt!" Raph said.

"And who were all like 'Midnight, I'll save you!' when Shredder got them, huh?" Mike continued.

"At least I have one!" Raph said.

"Guys, just stop it" Leo and I said. Mike and Raph always had these small fights so to lighten up I changed subject.

"Hey, isn't it a very long time since we hang out, just the four of us?" I said.

"I guess it is, we've been too busy with the girls" Mike said.

"I agree, but what are we gonna do then?" Leo asked. We all thought until we came to the same decision.

"PIZZA!" We all yelled out and then kept going home.

The next day we decided to hang out like the brothers we are. The night before we had said to eat pizza so we made our own.

"What do you want on the pizza?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe we should do the pizza itself before we do topping" I said.

We prepared and started mixing the dough.

"Okay, first we need the flour" Leo said and took out the recipe.

"Here yah go, fearless" Raph said and threw some flour at Leo, who threw some back.

"Thanks, little bro" he said. Me and Mikey laughed at that, then we poured the flour in.

"Next is da Milk" Raph said. We got it and poured it in.

"Now,some eggs" I said. Leo got them but when he cracked them, he got pushed easily by Mikey and eggshells fell in.

"Sorry Leo" Mike said.

"Nah it's alright, Now it's just harder to chew." Leo said. Now it was time to mix it. Mikey pressed the button and started mix but accidentilly spilled some at Raph's face.

"Oops?" Mikey said with a innocent look on his face.

"Watch out" Raph said.

"What?" Mikey asked.

Raph took a spoon with some dough and shot it at Mikey's face.

"Don't say I didn't warned yah" Raph said.

"Come on, let's decide topping" I said.

"Cream" Leo said.

"Raisins" I said.

"Jellybeans" Raph said.

"Lemon juice" Mikey said. We put it on and then shoved the pizza into the oven. After 45 minutes the pizza were done, I sliced it and we started to eat. It was disgusting.

"Eeew..!" Mikey said and spit it out.

"Why don't we order some instead?" Leo asked. We agreed and went to get some instead.

"Master splinter, we're heading out!" I said and then we left.

End at chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Melrose's POV

The next day I got ready for my date with Mikey. I was really excited but had no idea what to wear. I opened my wardrobe and looked at my clothes.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself while I was looking through my shirts and dresses.

I found a really cute pink blouse and white skinny jeans. With my black leather heel boots it would look really cute. I braided two waterfall braids and I curled my hair. I wore my chanel earrings, 3 silver bracelets and a necklace with a heart. I put on my makeup and I looked pretty.

I had a black purse where I had my money, phone, keys and a little makeup. I heard a knock on the door and ran downstairs to open. I opened the door and Mikey was standing there with a stargaze, chocolate, a card and a little present.

"Hi Mikey." I said with a huge smile.

"Hi Rosie. These are for you." He said and handed me everything but the present. I opened the card and read: my heart longs for you, my soul dies for you, my eyes cries for you, my empty arms reach out for you.

"Aww, Mikey. That's so cute." I said and kissed his cheek. I put the flower, chocolate and the card on a table. I stepped out.

"Bye! I'm going out on a date!" I yelled and closed the door. I saw Mikey put the present in his pocket. He grabbed my hand and we started walking to a fancy restaurant. We sat down by our table and ordered.

"I'm really happy we're doing this." He said.

"Me too." I said.

"You look amazing by the way. I forgot to mention that before."

He said and I smiled.

"Probably because I was lost in your beauty." He said making me blush.

"Thanks. You look really handsome." I told him. The waiter served us our food and we started eating. We talked and laugh almost the entire time. We finish our meals and Mikey paid which was really nice of him. We got out and started to walk in the park. We had interlocked our fingers and it looked like we were a couple. The moonlight shined and the snow sparkled.

"It's really beautiful here" I said.

"It is. In the moonlight you look even prettier. Never thought that was possible." He said.

"Mikey... You're too sweet. Stop eating candy" I said.

"What about pizza and chips and popcorn?" He asked. I chuckled.

"It was a joke." I told him.

"Ohh.." He said. I smiled at him and he gave me a smile back.

"Rosie, there's something I wanna ask you." Mikey said.

"What is it, Mikey?" I asked.

"Well. I really like you. And I mean really like you. And I hope you feel the same way about me, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He said, nervously. I blushed.

"Of course I wanna be your girlfriend." I said happily. Mikey hugged me tight then took out the present. He handed it over to me.

"I promised myself I would give you this of you said yes." He said. I opened it and saw a bracelet that said 'taken.'

"Would you do the honor?" I asked him. He smiled and put the bracelet on. We then shared a kiss. It was AMAZING! So perfect.

He being so sweet, giving me a gift then we kissed for the first time in the park under the moonlight with sparkling snow.

"I'm so lucky to have you, boyfriend." I said.

"I'm more lucky to have you, girlfriend." He said and we kissed again.

Leo's POV

I had seen the weather and decided to take some air today and surprise Felicia with my presence. It felt nice to have a girlfriend, she made my heart race and to see her would almost make me faint. Now I understood how Raph and Don felt all the time with their girls.

I walked through the park, it was a shortcut I'd learned by Kate to find Felicia easier. I checked my surroundings and enjoyed the chilly weather, I was coldblooded after all so this was nothing. Just a bit ahead I saw my angel sitting beneath a tree on a bench and read a book, just like if she knew I would go this way and see her.

When I went closer I saw her having a pair of headphones plugged in and her eyes where only focusing on the book, If I dropped a bomb she wouldn't noticed. She looked so peaceful.

I tapped her shoulder and she quickly looked up and saw me, not a word escaped her lips so at least I hadn't scared her. Felicia just smiled and plugged out her headphones while I took a seat beside her.

"Hi Leo" She said and leaned on me. I took my arm around her shoulders as she put her head on my chest.

"Hi Felicia, did you know that I was going to come over?" I asked her.

"Nope. I just like the winter season," She answered.

"I see" I said.

"But I like you more even if you're a turtle." She said. I was blushing at that comment.

"But I like you the most, and you know that" I said and kissed her cheek. Now it was her turn to blush.

"I know" Felicia said as I leaned in. Our lips met and it felt like the kiss lasted forever, when we pulled away it started to blow.

"It's chilly" She said and leaned onto me to get some warmth, I knew exactly what to do.

"Here, it will keep you warm at the way home" I said and gave her my jacket.

"Thanks but won't you get a cold?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm coldblooded so I'm used to it" I said and then we started to walk home. I had my arms around her and he leaned on me again, she is my perfect angel.

Katherine's POV

I was in the central part of the city and took some photos with my new camera, I could might as well use it since I had nothing else to do today. I've been able to catch some nice pictures of people skating, snowball fighting and even some early birds. I know the guys said I shouldn't go alone and all that but I could handle myself for just one day.

After 2 hours I decided to take a break in the mall and check my pictures, some were terrible and some looked great. I had ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and enjoyed it when I saw a girl with long blonde hair and red highlights. That was Jojo, she carried 2 bags so apparently she'd been shopping.

To scream would be both embarrassing and it would be pretty rude especially among people. She didn't seem to notice me so I called her. Jojo's phone where always on the highest volume so this would be funny. 3 signals and then I heard her phone. It was playing Moment 4 life by Nicki Minaj feat Drake. Lots of people stared at her when the phone rang and she was panicking to find the phone, I couldn't help but to laugh at the sight.

"Hello?" She answered and walked out from the crowd.

"Hi Jojo, having fun shopping?" I said.

"Kate? How did you know that I was shopping, have you put a tracker on me?" Jojo asked.

"No, I'm not a stalker, I just happen to sit behind you" I answered. Jojo turned around and saw me. I waved and hung up.

"Hi Kate, you really freaked me out there." She said.

"You seemed more freaked out to find your phone" I said.

"You did that? You little bastard!" Jojo said and punched my shoulder. I punched back and then we laughed.

"Little? I'm older than you, Jojo" I said.

"By a few days, besides, I'm taller than you" She said back.

"And I'm smarter" I said.

"But I'm stronger" she said.

"That's not the point!" I said.

"Ha, I won!" Jojo said happily and made a victory pose.

"Yeah, be happy while you can because when the guys find out we're out alone, we'll be dead girlfriends." I said. Jojo quickly dropped her smile.

"They don't need to find out" she said

"The guys might be heading for our homes right now, and go searching for us like maniacs when we're not home." I said

"Kate, calm down, Leo and Mikey are busy with dates, Raph is probably with Casey and Donnie is probably fixing some computer stuff." Jojo said.

"Hm.. Ok, so what do you wanna do then?" I asked

"Huh?" Jojo said with a confused face.

"We're already here together so we can might as well hang out like the best friends we are" I said cheerfully.

"That's a great idea, we haven't spent a day together alone since we became friends with the guys." Midnight said.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was planning on doing something but I doubt that you wanna do it." She answered.

"Really? What?" I asked.

"Nah, it's nothing..." She said.

"No, c'mon. Tell me." I said.

"Fine but you'll think it's stupid. That's why I wanted to go alone." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now tell me." I said.

"I was planning to get my bellybutton pierced and maybe get a tattoo."

"Okay. You were right. I don't wanna do that."

"Told yah." I looked at her with a weird face.

"What?" She asked.

"You're starting to sound like Raph." I laughed a little.

"I'm not. Yer crazy." She said a little shocked. I looked at her.

"Damn. You're right. This ain't good. We really need to spend more time together." She said. I laughed again.

"we really do. Let's go watch a move or something." I said and got up.

"But I wanna get my bellybutton pirced." She said.

"Do that later. I wanna watch a movie!" I said and dragged her to the movie theater.

"so what movie are we gonna watch?" She asked me.

"Freaky friday!" I said. She smiled and bought our tickets while I bought the drinks and popcorn.

We walked in and sat down. Soon the movie began. Both me and Jojo laughed so many times. We loved this movie. It was so random and really funny. But I doubt either of our boyfriends would like it. I remember a few years ago when Jojo made me watch a horror movie with her.

I couldn't sleep for two days and she was making fun of me for 3 weeks. I made her promise to never make me watch a horror movie with her. I hate horror movies but for some reason she loves them. I never understood that. I love action and comedy movies. Those are my favorites. The movie ended and we started to walk out. We laughed and talked when I froze.

"What's wrong, Kate?" She asked me. I put my finger on my lips and made a 'shh' sound. Then I pointed to two guys standing a bit away. Their backs were facing us but we could still see who it was.

"Shell." Jojo whispered when she saw them.

"Let's sneak away." I said and pointed to the other way.

"You try to do that with one bag in each hand!" She whisper yelled at me. I shooked my head and we started to sneak away but we stopped when a voice said:

"Kate?"

"Midnight?" Another voice said.

"Damn, our boyfriends are good." She whispered.

"You don't say." I whispered back. We turned and looked at they guys. They had a little angry expressions on their faces.

"ehh, hey Donnie." I waved awkwardly to him.

"Hi, Brooklyn-boy." Jojo said with a childish smile. They walked up to us.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Donnie asked. I looked at Jojo who nodded. Then I looked back at Donnie.

"Well, funny you should ask. We'r-" I started but then started running away with Jojo. That's one of the beauties with a best friend. You could understand so much without saying anything. We ran out of the mall.

"Taxi!" Jojo yelled and a taxi stopped in front of her. We got in and Jojo told the guy her address. The car started moving and we saw Donnie and Raph just come out of the mall.

"We're in sooo much trouble." I said.

"I know." She said.

"We can't hide forever." I said.

"But for now, we can. When we get to my place we're heading straight to the basement. They don't know the way in from outside of the house." Jojo said. I nodded. The taxi stopped and Jojo paid him. She grabbed her bags and we got out. We went inside her house, locked the door then went to the basement. I locked the door and walked down the stairs.

Donnie's POV

"They got away!" I said.

We had told them to not leave far away without any of us nearby, to visit the central part of city by now wasn't exactly the best thing to do. I never understood why they didn't listen to us, we just care for them.

"What's so hard ta understand when we tell them ta not leave!?" Raph said. He was right, I don't know how many times we told them that we want them safe. But every time they just ignored us and went somewhere, I'm surprised that they haven't been seriously hurt yet.

"Come on, I bet they are at Midnight's house by now." I said and we walked to the Battle shell, cleverly disguised as an ordinary minibus.

After just 30 minutes we were by Midnight's place and knocked on the door. A short while after someone opened, it was her mother.

"Oh, hello boys, I guess you're looking for Midnight and Kate?" she said.

"Yes we are, are they here?" I said and put on a smile.

"May I ask why?" she asked.

"We wanted to surprise them since we love them so much" I said with a goofy grin.

"How fun, they are in the basement and playing videogames. There's a door by the side of the house you can use to surprise them"

"Okay, thanks" Raph said and we walked to the door. We checked through the keyhole and saw them, this wasn't fake.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yah bet" Raph said. We opened the door in a flash and made the girls scream.

"Aaah! What's wrong with you guys?!" Kate yelled.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with YOU two?!" I said

"We're telling yah all da time ta not leave but you still do!" Raph said.

"We're capable to take care of ourselves, we don't need babysitters!" Midnight said.

"Wrong! We know what could've happen with yah if we weren't there all da time, both of yah would be dead by now!" Raph said.

"How can you know?! We've been in fights you don't even know about!" Kate said.

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago we beat some foot ninjas by our own, I didn't see you coming to help us back then!" Midnight said.

"We aren't some pathetic daddy's girls who need protection all the time, is it hard to get that?!" Kate said with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"We know you can handle yourself, we're not stupid!" I said.

"Then why do you keep telling us to not leave when you know we can fight?!" Midnight said.

"Because we're scared ta lose yah!" Raph said.

"Then stop being overprotective." Kate said. We had been fighting for hours when Rosie, Felicia, Mikey and Leo came. But Raph and Midnight were too busy fighting to notice.

Me and Kate looked at the Felicia, Rosie, Mikey and Leo who all had a little surprised face.

"Why can't ya just listen ta us? We just want ya safe!" Raph yelled.

"Why can't you just understand that we don't need you to watch us 24/7? You're even worse than my dad! He gave me a warning that Hun had escaped and told me to watch out but he still let's me leave the house alone! He knows that I can take care of myself and that Kate can do that to!" Midnight yelled back.

"Not when yer all alone! Last time ya got kidnapped!" Raph yelled. This was not going well. Me and Kate had stopped fighting 30 minutes ago but those two just won't stop. Guess that's what happens when you put two hotheads in a relationship.

"That's because they had swords! And I was weaponless! I got the scar to prove it! And I haven't left the house without a weapon since!" She yelled.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Leo yelled and stepped between them.

"I'm trying ta talk sum sense in 'er head!" Raph said and pointed to Midnight.

"Talk some sense into my head? That's coming from the right person!" Midnight yelled.

"You two, stop fighting!" Felicia yelled at Raph and Midnight.

"Not unill she agrees not ta leave da house without one of us!" Raph said.

"I will agree to that when you stop being so damn overprotective!" Midnight said. Rosie walked up to her and put her hand on Midnight's shoulder.

"Midnight, he's just concerned about you. He to be honest he has good reasons too." Rosie said. Midnight jerked her shoulder.

"whatever, just because you're scared doesn't mean I am." Midnight told Rosie.

"Jojo!" Kate yelled.

"No, Kate it's alright. She's right. Yeah, I am scared. We all are. Why can't you just understand that Raph is scared to lose you? We all are. No one of us wants to see anyone hurt." Rosie said. Midnight looked away.

"Like I'm going to listen to you." She said and walked away, probably to her room. Kate was about to follow when Mikey stopped her.

"I'll go talk to her." He said and followed Midnight.

End at chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mikey's POV

I heard Midnight slammed her door shut. I opened it before she could lock it.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She didn't answer so I walked in. She sat down on the bed and so did I.

"You know she's right." I told her.

"I won't listen to her. I won't." She said.

"why can't you just give her a chance? She's not that bad and she is your cousin."

"We're like you and Raph but ten times worse."

"Please, for me? I want my girlfriend and my future sister to get along. You mean so much to me and so does she." I said.

"Mikey, even if I wanted too I couldn't. We just don't get along."

"Pleease." I begged and did some puppy eyes.

"I'll try." She said and I hugged her.

"Yay!" I yelled.

"And maybe promise Raph not to leave the house alone." I said.

"Seriously?" I nodded.

"fine. Just because I know he's worried to death." She said.

"c'mon let's go to the others." I said and we started walking down. She walked up to Raph.

"can I talk to you? Alone?" Raph looked at her then nodded. She grabbed his hand and they walked out.

"what did you say, Mikey?" Felicia asked.

"I just asked her to do something. With my puppy eyes." I said.

"that's my guy." Rosie said and put her arm around my waist.

Midnight's POV

I walked outside with Raph. He put his hands in his pants pockets.

"So what do ya wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you're just worried about me. I understand that, I really do. I just wish you could see this from my side." I said.

"Mid, I know how it's like. Getting orders ya don't like. But remember what I told ya, dat ya have ta learn how ta control yer anger? Ya need ta." He said.

"I know, Brooklyn-Boy. And I promise you I will be more careful. If you promise not to be so protective." I said.

"I will always be protective over ya. No matter what." He said. I looked down. Then Raph grabbed my hands and looked at me in the eyes.

"But I'll try. I love ya." I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him. I heard a click and me and Raph turned our heads. We saw Kate standing there with her camera.

"Kate!" I yelled jokely

"I think I just took the new picture to your nightstand." She said. Raph chuckled.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"Promise not to delete it first." Kate said.

"I promise." Kate handed him the camera. He looked at the picture and then handed her the camera.

"Can I get a copy of dat?" He asked. I looked at him surprised. Kate did too.

"Sure. But you have to wait a few days. I need new paint to my photo printer." She said and we walked back to the basement. We all hung out for an hour then everyone went home. Me and Rosie went upstairs. For some reason she followed me to my room.

"Melrose, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"why don't you have any pictures of me?" She asked.

"what?" I asked confused.

"On your bookshelf. You have pictures of the guys, Kate, Felicia, Louis, your parents and some other relatives. But not me. And my family are pretty close to your family."

"So? Maybe I don't want you there." I said.

"Midnight, why can't you see I'm sorry?"

"You never apologize in the first place." I said.

"It was years ago. Can't you forgive me?"

"No." I said.

"Joanna, please."

"I won't forgive you. But I'll try to get along. For Mikey." I said and crossed my arms.

"Thanks!" She said and hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything. I really am."

"yeah, yeah. Me too.." I said.

"Now get out. I have stuff to do."

"Stuff like writing?" She winked at me.

"No.." I said.

"Try to hide it but you can't. I know you still love to write." She said and walked out.

I took out my notebook and pen and started writing. I know it's weird but I loved to write. Poems, novels, songs, everything. When I was younger I just liked to write my own songs and at parties I performed while playing the guitar. I didn't think I could sing good but Kate always told me that she wished that she could sing like me while I wished I could draw like her. Her drawings were amazing.

I looked at what I had written. It was supposed to be a poem but it fitted more to be a song. I started writing more lyrics and then decided to put some music to it. I grabbed my guitar and played some chords. Soon enough I had written a new song.

I was about to play and sing it through when I heard a small knock on my window. I hung up my guitar on the wall and opened the window.

"Brooklyn-boy what are you doing here? It's really late." I told him.

"Guess I couldn't stay away from ya." He said and climbed in. I closed my window and looked at him. He was about to grab my notebook when I jerked it from the bed.

"That's private." I said and hid it behind my back.

"C'mon let me see it." he said and tried to take it.

"Nope." I said.

"I'm yer boyfriend."

"I know. But I don't want you to see it." I said. He then started to tickle me.

"Brooklyn-boy stop!" I laughed and turned around. He wrapped his arms around me and stared to tickle me. I laughed so hard we both fell on the bed.

"Let me see it!" He said.

"Never." I said and he started to tickle me some more.

"Fine, I surrender!" I said. Raph stopped and I handed him my notebook. He read the song I had just written.

"Ya wrote dis?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I said.

"It's good. Can I hear it?" He asked. For some reason I became really nervous.

"I don't know.. I'm not a very good singer." I said.

"I don't care. Let me hear ya." He said.

"okay. But you asked for it." I said and got my guitar. I played the first chords and stared singing. I was really, really nervous but I sang the whole song for him. When the song ended he smiled at me.

"Yer not bad. Yer really good." I hung my guitar back.

"Thanks." I said.

"so what really brings you over?" I asked him.

"I had a bad feeling. Like sumthin' gonna happen." He said.

"so you just wanted to check on me?" I said.

"maybe..." He said.

"well, I'm fine so you can leave. Or else you're gonna get in trouble."

"I kinda told 'em I was gonna stay here." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"fine, but no funny business." I said.

"I promise."

"Good, now turn away. I need to change." I said. Raph did as he was told and I changed into my PJ's. I pulled off the blanket and laid down on my bed. Raph laid down next to me and pulled the blanket up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"what are you gonna wear tomorrow? You know it's school, right?" I asked him.

"mah bag is over by da window. Guess ya didn't see before." He said.

"ohh.." I said.

"Now, get some sleep." He said. I turned around and rested my head on his chest. I had my hands there too. He kissed my forehead.

"Love ya, Midnight."

"Love you too, Brooklyn-boy." I said and closed my eyes. This is where I wanted to be. In Raph's arms.

Raph's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, Midnight were still asleep. Funny was that even if she slept, she still looked on guard. I let go of her, it began to be hot between us so I decided to open the window. Nothing would happen when I was here with her.

I went back to her when I heard steps downstairs. Probably nothing but I decided to check just in case. I silently left the room and went downstairs without a sound, I'm a ninja after all. There was a tiny little light coming from the kitchen, I walked closer. I heard the sound of a creaking cupboard, someone didn't want to be heard, probably a burglar. Some more noise were heard, not sure what.

I checked the window if I could see a mirrored picture of the person but it was too dark and the moon reflected back. Nothing except that was heard, maybe the person felt my presence? Either way, no one were going to steal from my girlfriend or her family. I pressed the light button.

"Gotcha!" I said.

But what I saw just made me confused, I got to be dreaming this one. Right before me stood Melrose with an empty and little wet glass in her left hand.

"Raph, what are you doing here?" she asked in a low tone but higher than a whisper.

"I came ta check on Midnight, but what are yah doin' here?" I asked in the same tone. She giggled.

"I live here with Midnight, remember?" she said. Now I felt stupid, she'd been living here for a while and Midnight had complained a few times about it, how could I forget?

"Yeah, that's right…"I said a bit ashamed.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep again, night Raph"

"Uh..Night?" I said and walked up the stairs and laid beside Midnight, this night were weird, lucky that Midnight hadn't woke up. I pulled on the blanket and drifted off to sleep.

Kate's POV

Today I was really happy, I had found out that Ms. Carolina was sick and we didn't had any other teacher who could take her place. This meant that Donnie and I could go home earlier and spend some time together.

I went upstairs and looked after Donnie, me and Jojo still got some glares by the girls but most of them just ignored us or said hello. A bit ahead I saw him talking to Mikey.

"Donnie!" I yelled happily and started to run towards him. He turned around and didn't manage to dodge when I jumped and he fell to the ground.

"Have I said how much love you?" I said to Donnie. Mikey stood there with a shocked face.

"Dudette, have you been hanging out with Melrose? You got some energy today!" he said.

"Sorry, I'm just happy" I said and helped Donnie up.

"Why? You got an A?" Mikey asked.

"I get that all the time, but I was wondering if you want to hang out this afternoon, Donnie" I said.

"We can't, you know, Math class?" he said.

"Yes we can, Ms. Carolina is sick and there isn't another teacher for us" I said.

"Well, okay then, I already know what to do" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry Kate, that's a secret until school ends" Donnie said with Mikey chuckling, I bet he knew what Donnie planned.

"Okay, see you then!" I said and hugged them both and gave Donnie a kiss on his cheek.

A few hours later, school ended for me and the other honor students. Donnie stood by my locker already and waited for me. I put on my jacket and he took my bag.

"I can take that by myself, you know" I said to him.

"I know, I'm just being a polite boyfriend." He answered.

We walked with our hands together and enjoyed the crystal white snow.

"So, what's the secret?" I said as we reached a frozen lake. I looked beside me and saw that Donnie wasn't there, he soon came back with two pairs of skates.

"Skating, Felicia told me that you liked it." He said.

"I do, but I've never done it myself so I might suck at it" I said and blushed.

"I'll catch you if you fall" Donnie said and led me out to the ice. I felt jealous, a turtle knew how to skate while a real human didn't? what kind of logic is that? If he was gonna be a show off then I wouldn't mind to be as well. I saw how someone jumped and landed perfectly in her boyfriend's arms, that looked romantic, I wanted to do the same.

"Do you really want to jump?" He said, why did it felt like he always read my thoughts?

"Yes, You'll catch me if I fall, right?" I asked, he nodded. We took a sprint and I jumped very high and did a spin, now came the scary part, Donnie might miss me and make me break something. Luckily he didn't.

"Told you I would catch" He said and glide at a very high speed.

"Umm, Donnie? Can you please stay, it's going very fast" I said.

"Oh shell, I've forgot how to stop" he said. We crashed into a pile of snow, that was cold.

"Kate, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said and threw a snowball at him.

"Hey wh-" He started as I threw a new one at him. I was ready for a snowball, but instead he pushed me down in the pile, I was now covered with snow. We started to laugh and walk home.

We saw a horse sleigh, it would be nice to sit with Donnie and watch the stars in a deep embrace. Again he read my thoughts and led me to the sleigh, I liked this. We sat close to each other, this was relaxing. My head was on his chest and I would've fallen asleep if it wasn't so cold.

"Kate?" Donnie asked

"Yeah?" I said.

"I love you" he said and kissed me gentle. We pulled away and I laid at his chest again.

"I love you too" I said and hugged him.

Leo's POV

It was Tuesday and right now it was time for P.E

Me and my brothers had changed and were waiting for Coach.

"Listen up! Today I want you all to do 50 push-ups and sit-ups. When you all are done you're going to play dodgeball!" Coach told us. As usual me and my brother were the first ones to finish our sit-ups and push-ups. Then everyone was done. We were in the same team as Scott and some of his friends.

"Just great." Raph said.

"Don't start anything, Raph. Okay?" I said to him.

"I won't." He answered. We began to play.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey yelled and threw a ball. It hit the person he was aiming for in the stomach.

"Bennet, you're out!" Coach yelled. We played for a while and we won all 3 rounds. Scott walked up to us.

"Good job, Hamato." He said and held out his hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Thanks, you too." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a nod. He did the same to all my brothers.

"was it just me, or did Scott seem.. I don't know, different?" Donnie asked after Scott left.

"Maybe he knows." Mikey said.

"Maybe. We should keep our guards up. Just in case." I said.

"No problem there, fearless." Raph said and we headed back to the lockerrooms.

The rest of the day was boring but the girls were gonna hang out in our place. We were waiting for them by their lockers and we didn't have to wait long until the girls came.

"Mikey!" Rosie yelled and kissed Mikey after wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Rosie!" He yelled happily.

"are you two trying to make us deaf?" Midnight asked making Kate and Felicia chuckle.

"maybe dat's not such a bad thing. We wouldn't hear Mikey complain 'bout everythin'." Raph said.

"Love you too, Raphie-boy!" Mikey said. Raph was about to hit him when Midnight stopped him.

"If I have to learn how to control my anger, you have to do so too." She said.

"that would be fun to see." Kate said.

"Let's go, I want to see my babies!" Mikey said.

"You don't have babies, Mikey." Felicia said.

"His chips. They are his babies." Donnie said.

"Let's just go. Before Master Splinter gets worried." I said. We walked out from the school and to the battle shell or van. I sat in the driver's seat and started to drive.

At first it was quiet until Rosie started to sing "Witch doctor" and Mikey joined her. It sounded terrible and was really annoying.

"ooh eeh ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang, ooh eeh ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang" They sang and they weren't going to stop

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you" Rosie sang

"Dun dun dun dun" Mikey tried to beatbox but kinda failed.

"And then the witch doctor he told me what to do, He told me-"

"SHUT UP!" Raph yelled at them. But didn't help since they started to sing louder, Even if I thought it was impossible to do.

"ooh eeh ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang, ooh eeh ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang" They practically yelled.

"IF YAH DON'T SHUT UP I'LL CUT YER TOUNGE OUT!" Raph and Midnight yelled, I hit the break and everyone went silent and just stared at them.

"What? Like yah weren't thinking it" They said.

"Jojo, rememeber when I said that you started to sound like Raph?" Kate said.

"Yeah, why?" Midnight asked.

"I really mean it this time" Kate said.

"She only sound like meh because she like meh dat much" Raph said.

"Who likes Raph?" Mikey said and we started to laugh except for Raph.

"Midnight, yer supposed ta be on mah side!" Raph said.

"Sorry, it was bunny.." Midnight said. Kate started to laugh even more, she was really easy entertained.

"What's up with Kate all of a sudden?" I asked Donnie.

"Dunno, I'm only her boyfriend" Donnie said

"Don't worry about Kate, she's always like this, when she's laughing it's really hard to snap her out of it. She'll laugh at anything. " Felicia said.

"Watch this" Rosie said and turned to Kate who were giggiling.

"The waitress bring me 1 piece of toast, I told her I wanted 2 piece. She told me : Go to the toilet. I say: You don't understand, I want to piece on the plate." Rosie said in an Italian accent, it sounded pretty funny but Kate looked like she were going to explode.

"She said: You better not piss on the plate you son of a bitch! I don't even know the lady and she call me a son of a beach. Later I go to the bigger restaurant, the waiter bring me a spoon and a knife but no fock. I tell her: I wanna fock. She told me: Everybody wanna fuck. I say: You don't understand I wanna fock on the table. She said: you better not fuck on the table you son of a bitch" Felicia said in the same accent. I didn't get it, what was this all about?'

"Later I went back to my room in the hotel, I found there was no sheet on the bed. I say: Call the manager! I tell him I wanna sheet on the bed. Go to the toilet. I say: You don't understand, I wanna sheet on the bed, He say : you better not shit on the bed you son of a bitch. I went to the check out and the guy behind the desk said: Peace on you. I say: Piss on you too you son of a bitch! I'm going back to Italia! " Midnight finished in the same accent and Kate burst out laughing.

"What the shell?" Donnie said as I started to drive again.

"The Italian man who went to Malta, It's a parody." Kate said between her laughs and started to calm down.

I parked the battle shell and went out to open the manhole. Everyone jumped down and we walked to our lair. Soon I felt like someone bite my neck and it seemed like my brothers did too. My sight got all blurry.

"Guys..Is something wrong? "Rosie asked.

"Who are you again?" Mikey asked her.

End at chapter 7

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry 'bout this late update, we had a hard time to figure out something. Please R & R. Love, Joompan98 and AnimeLover3801**

**Credits to whoever that made "The italian man who went to malta" on Youtube. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kate's POV

What was this about? Why did Mikey ask who Rosie were, he couldn't forget his own girlfriend right?

"Seriously Mike, she's your girlfriend" I said and looked at him.

"Oh, right, sorry..um..?" Mikey said to Rosie.

"Rosie, remember?" She said.

"Right, sorry Rosie" Mikey said. Rosie just rolled her eyes.

"It's alright, everyone forgets sometimes" Rosie said and we kept walking.

What was wrong with Mikey? He was stupid but not that stupid to forget about Rosie. What if something bad was going to happen, I turned to Jojo.

"Did you notice that?" I said.

"You mean Mikey? He's born stupid, Kate" Jojo said.

"I wonder, that didn't seem like the typical Mikey. It was more like he suddenly lost his memory about Rosie" I said.

"And what if it happens again? Maybe he's sick or something?" I continued.

"You seriously need to stop reading those mystery books, I think Mikey's fine, he's probably just tired" Jojo said.

"Maybe" I said and kept on walking, I just knew something weird was going on.

We walked into the lair and did what we usually did. Pair up and hang out with our boyfriends. Mikey and Rosie went straight to the TV. Leo and Felicia went to the dojo. Raph and Jojo went to the garage. Me and Donnie went straight to his lab. We were hanging out but something seemed wrong with Donnie.

"Donnie? Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. My head hurts really bad and right before Mikey forgot who Rosie was it felt like something bit my neck and my sight got really blurry." He told me.

"Maybe an animal or a bug bit you." I said.

"Maybe. I wish the headache would just go away."

"headaches is a pain in the butt." I said. Donnie smiled. Then we heard a crash and a scream. It was from Felicia. Me and Donnie got up from our chairs and ran into the dojo. Felicia was behind Raph's punching bag and Leo was holding his katanas looking really angry.

"Leo! What are you doing?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know who she is or how she came in her but it can't be good!" He yelled and pointed a katana towards Felicia.

"Leo! That's Felicia, my cousin and your girlfriend!" I told him.

"What?" He asked confused. Felicia walked up to me.

"No, she can't be I would remember that." Leo said. Mikey and Rosie came in. Leo's eyes grew big when he saw Rosie. Suddenly he went to attack her. Rosie screamed a really loud scream in fear and Mikey took her behind his back.

"Mikey! That's a human. You don't know her! She could be a spy!" Leo yelled.

"Dude! She's my girlfriend!" Mikey yelled.

"who's your girlfriend?" Donnie asked confused. Now this was weird.

"I- I don't know." Mikey said, looking really confused. He then looked at Rosie.

"who are you?" He asked her.

"Serouisly? Again? I'm your girlfriend!" She yelled at him. Raph and Jojo entered the room.

"what's going on here?" Jojo asked.

"the guys are being really weird. They say they don't know who me and Rosie are." Felicia said.

"Wait, who are ya?" Raph asked.

"Brooklyn-boy! That's Felicia and that's Melrose aka Rosie. You know Leo and Mikey's girlfriends." Jojo said.

"yeah, right. They are yer cousins." Raph said. Leo and Mikey shooked their heads.

"My head hurts. I'm sorry Felicia. I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I just didn't remember you." Leo apologized.

"It's okay, Leo. Maybe you all need to rest." Felicia said.

"Maybe we should." Donnie said.

"Rosie, I wanna make it up to you. Go on a date later?" Mikey asked.

"Of course." Rosie answered.

"C'mon girls. Let's go so the guys can rest." I said.

"okay." The girls answered me.

"Date, 2 hours from now. Meet me in central park, okay?" Mikey asked Rosie, who smiled.

"Of course." She said and we left.

Normal POV

Melrose walked in house quite mad. She slammed making Midnight look at her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked Rosie.

"Mikey stood me up. I waited for him for 3 hours!" Rosie complained. Midnight laughed a little.

"Finally he got some sence in his head." She said.

"Hey! You're supposed to comfort me!" Rosie said.

"Who said I wanted to comfort you?" Midnight said and her head to watch tv.

"I should talk to Kate insteed." Rosie said.

"She wouldn't understand. Her boyfriend is the sweetest guy on earth. He has only done something wrong once and KATE apologized. She didn't let him finish his apology."

"Ohh... So do you understand?" Rosie asked and sat down next to her.

"Not really. It's usally me who's a jerk but when Brooklyn-boy does mess up, he makes up for it with something sweet. And to be honest it's kind of weird because he's usally a tough guy."

"So should I talk to Felicia?"

"No.. She's got the calmest one."

"I taught that was Donnie."

"Nope it's Da Vinci. He meditates alot. And he's the leader, he has to be the calmest. Plus Donnie can get worked up with his machines."

"So you're saying Mikey's a jerk?"

"God no. Mikey's just, I don't know Mikey.. He's one of a kind. He's alot but NOT a jerk."

"So what should I do?"

"First of all stop saying so."

"So what am I supposed to say?" Rosie looking kind of stupid.

"Stop saying so!"

"Okay... Soooo, what am I supposed to do?" Midnight did a facepalm.

"I don't know! Just stop saying so and call him or something."

"Okidoki." Melrose said happily. She picked her phone and dialed Mikey's number.

"Radical! You called the Mikester! Leave a message, cowabunga dude or dudette!" The other line of the phone said. Rosie hung up.

"It went to voicemail." She said.

"Then use my phone. Maybe he's just tired of you. I know I am." Midnight said.

'Hey!" Rosie said and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, the truth hurts..."

"Just like that shirt. That's awful and not fashionable." Rosie said and pointed to Midnight's dark purple hoodie.

"It's a hoodie. It not supposed to be fashionable. It's supposed to comfortable." Midnight said.

"whatever. I'm gonna call Mikey again." She said and dialed Mikey's number into Midnight's phone.

"What's up! It's Mikey!" Mikey said.

"Mikey! You stood me up! I waited for you for 3 hours!" Rosie said.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"We were supposed to have a date!"

"We were?" Mikey asked even more confused.

"Yes!"

"Oh right... Should I come over instead?"

"Yes, please!" Rosie said.

"I'll come over in a bit."

"Okay.. Bye."

"Bye." Mikey said and hung up.

"He's coming over." Rosie said.

"I got that. You two talk really loud." Midnight said. An hour went by without Mikey showing up. Rosie got really annoyed so she decided to call him.

"Hello?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey! Where are you?" Rosie asked.

"I'm trying to find the house. It's really hard. They all look alike." Mikey said.

"You have been here a thousand times. Well it's the house with a big tree next to a window."

"Oh right, I see it."

"Good. See you soon." Rosie said happily.

"Yep. Bye." Mikey said and hung up. He looked at the house and went to the door.

"Should I knock or ring the doorbell?" He asked himself.

"I'll just do both." He said and knocked with one hand and rang the doorbell with the other. An really old lady opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Ehh, is Rosie here?" Mikey asked.

"Rosie? No, no, no. My granddaughter's in Florida." The old lady answered.

"Her name isn't Rosie. It's Melrose. Her nickname's Rosie." Mikey said.

"my granddaughter's name is Rosie."

"I think I'm at the wrong house. Sorry." Mikey said and was about to leave.

"Wait, don't go!" The old lady yelled.

"I have cookies!" She yelled, making Mikey turn around.

"Cookies?" He asked and she nodded. Mikey almost ran inside.

Midnight was trying to watch TV but couldn't see a thing, because Rosie was pasting back and forth infront of it.

"He should be here by now. It's been 45 minutes since he hung up!" Rosie said.

"Rosie, you're infront of the TV. Just call him." Midnight said.

"He'll just forget again."

"then yell at him or something. I don't care. Now move!"

"Fine. Geez, such a hothead." Rosie said and walked into the kitchen. She picked up her phone and once again, called Mikey.

"Heelllllooo" Mikey answered with his mouth full of cookies.

"Mikey, it's me. Where are you?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, I'm just spending some time with Mrs Wastley." Mikey said with a smile.

"Mrs Wastley? My 84 year old neighbour?"

"Yep. She's really nice."

"I taught we were supposed to hang out."

"I totally forgot about you" Mikey said.

"whatever." Rosie said and hung up. Mikey looked at Mrs Wastley.

"So, what flavor is the pie?" He asked.

"Apple." Mrs Wastley answered.

"I love apple-pie!" Mikey said happily, forgetting about Rosie and how he hurt her feelings.

Raph's POV

Today I was riding on my bike to school, Donnie, Casey and I had upgraded it last night so I wanted to test it. I saw the girls walking to school, I felt my heart race again when I saw Midnight smile. I drove up to them.

"Hey, Isn't that Raph?" I heard Felicia say before I stopped beside them.

"Hey girls, wanna ride with meh Midnight?" I asked and took of my helmet. I could see that Midnight was unsure about it, probably because she remembered what happened with Leo yesterday.

"What's wrong Jojo? You always jump on the bike like a flash when Raph ask you for a ride." Kate said.

"C'mon Midnight, yah can drive if yah want to" I said.

"Alright, give me the helmet and I'll show you how to drive" Midnight said. I gave her a helmet and we soon drove away. I gotta admit, it felt weird to sit behind a girl and not the other way around.

We arrived at the school and walked in

"Sorry Mid, gotta go ta class, see ya later" I said and started to walk toward the stairs.

"Brooklyn-boy, aren't you forgetting something?" Midnight said and stopped me.

"Right, sorry" I said and we checked for teachers, according to them, this was forbidden on school. The coast was clear and we leaned in for a kiss.

I closed my eyes and pulled her close to me, her arms were around my neck and it felt like we were the only people on earth. Just one problem, who the shell were I kissing? I opened my eyes and saw a girl with blonde hair and red highlights. Her lips were against mine and it felt really weird since I didn't know her. I pulled away and ran like an idiot, I heard how she called for me.

"Raph, you're such a jerk sometimes!"

Donnie's POV

I was sitting on my spot in the classroom waiting for Kate. Yesterday had been really weird. We had forgot about Felicia and Rosie. It really bugged me that I didn't know how but I have a little theory. Kate walked in with her stunning smile that made my heart skip a beat every time I saw it. She sat down next to me.

"Hi Donnie. Feeling better today?" She asked.

"Yes. A little. I think the headache and the pain in the neck has something to do with us forgetting about Felicia and Rosie." I told her.

"Really? It is a possibility."

"I think so."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." She said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I started to blush and looked at her. A girl I didn't even know had just kissed my cheek. She smiled at me and I awkwardly smiled back. It felt a little weird that the girl with short golden brown hair had kissed my cheek but I didn't wanna say anything. That may be rude and I didn't wanna hurt her feelings. I started to look at the teacher. I listened carefully when I felt two small but very strong arms hug my arm. I looked to the side and saw that girl hug my arm. I pulled my arm away, feeling a little weird out. She looked at me with a confused face.

"what's wrong, Donnie?" She asked me. Oh god, she knew my name? What should I say? Ehh... Shell, this was hard.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you..." I whispered.

Kate's POV

My class ended and I walked out to the school yard and sat on a bench, I wondered what was up with the guys, they all acted strange. Could it be because of the purple dragons? I would ask Donnie about this but he didn't seem to remember me anymore, It wasn't always easy to be smart on your own.

A bit away I saw Scott and some of his friends, they talked through some high-tech watch, probably with Hun. Wait a minute, if I could hear what they said, then maybe I would find out if they had something planned. I walked closer and hide behind a wall, I put on my recorder to catch every word.

"I placed out the chips like you told me, what's next boss?" Scott said.

"Nothing, the chips will send a signal when they've done their work. That's when we'll strike" Hun said.

"Great plan, boss" Scott said and hung up. I was about to walk away when I stepped on a stick and it snapped loudly in two. I started to run.

"That's Kate, after her!" Scott said and started to chase me.

I ran in to the school and through the hallway, I need someplace safe to hide and tell Jojo about this, but where? I then saw the girl's toilet, this had to be my lucky day. I slowed down and walked in normally. Scott was about to run in when a girl in the senior class stopped him.

"Sorry, pal, but only girls are allowed in here." She said, I peeked out through the door and saw how mad Scott went and soon he disappeared. I picked up my phone and called Jojo.

Midnight's POV

I stood by my locker and took out some books when my phone called, it was Kate.

"What's up, Kate?" I asked and closed my locker.

"Jojo, the purple dragons is doing something against the guys. This ain't good!" Kate said while catching her breath.

"What, how can you be so sure and why are you breathing so much?" I asked.

"I heard Scott talk with Hun about some chips they placed on the guys. Then they found me and I had to run away." Kate answered.

"What!? Did he hurt you, because if he did.." I said a little mad.

"No, I'm fine, do you think we can meet up with Rosie and Felicia and talk about this later?" Kate asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you by lunch, bye" I said and hung up.

Of course the purple dragons had something to do with this. They always did. If that stupid Will Scott lay a finger on Kate, Felicia or Rosie he will wish he was never born. A few hours went by and it was time for lunch. I sat down at the table with Rosie, Felicia and Kate. We sat and listen to Kate who played up what Scott and Hun had said.

"So the purple dragons' behind this?" Rosie asked. Kate nodded.

"So what are we gonna do?" Felicia asked. Kate answered but I didn't listen. This was all my fault. I dragged them into this. No one else. If I hadn't told Kate, she wouldn't have been dragged in. And the guys could have walked the streets as humans without anyone knowing about their ideinty. And thanks to me, Rosie and Felicia has to go through the pain of their boyfriends, not remembering.

"So that's the plan. We need to work together." Kate said.

" I agree." Felicia said.

"So do I." Rosie said.

"tonight, we're gonna strike." Kate said.

"No." I said in a low tone.

"what?" Felicia asked.

"I said no. We're not gonna strike tonight. It's too dangerous, for you." I said.

"Midnight, you can't tell us what to do." Rosie said.

"this is all my fault. I have to fix it." I said.

"It's not your fault, Jojo." Kate told me.

"But it is. If it weren't for me, the guys would still have memories about us. If I hadn't told them." I said.

"Have you forgotten about how we got kidnapped just because we knew them? You know them as _them_." Kate asked me.

"Kate, you know the purple dragons. Felicia and Rosie can't come with. They can't fight." I said.

"didn't you listen to her plan?" Rosie asked.

"You need us for it. Plus you wouldn't let anything happen to us." Felicia said. I looked down. Kate put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. We're all in this. Together. We'll make the guys remember and stop the purple dragons once and for all." Kate said and smiled. I looked at Felicia and Roise who smiled too. I felt a small smile grow.

"Fine. But they have to be careful."

End at chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Felicia's POV

The snow fell gentle and sparkled in the moonlight, we were out and followed Scott to the Purple dragons headquarter. Tonight we were going to make the guys remember us again. After hearing Kate's plan, nothing could possibly go wrong.

I was happy to have a boyfriend as a ninja because we could sneak in without even leaving a sound. We walked together with Midnight in the lead, Melrose and I were right behind her and Kate walked last and kept an eye behind us to make sure we weren't followed. We saw Scott stop by a door, we hid behind a wall as he said a password, of course we didn't hear it. We snuck up to the door to listen, maybe they said something important about the guys memories.

"Be quiet, don't make any sounds" Midnight whispered really low.

"Aren't you making a sound by whispering like this?" Rosie whispered back in the same tone.

"Both of you, shut up" Kate whisper yelled at them and leaned towards the door.

We snuck up to the door and didn't make a sound. 'Good, they haven't notice us.' I thought. Kate looked at the lock carefully and was about to do something when a phone started ringing 'boom boom boom boom' by vengaboys really loud. Our heads turned to Rosie, who had her phone in her hand.

"Seriously, Melrose. You didn't turn off the sound?" Midnight whispered to her, mad. Rosie opened her mouth to speak when the door started opening. My eyes grew big and so did everyone elses.

"Run!" Kate whispered and we started running away. I could hear that we were being followed but I tried not to think about that. Thanks to Rosie, our plan wouldn't work. But suddenly everything changed from bad to worse.

"Move and I'll kill her." A deep voice said. I looked at the man who had just spoke. He was tall with long blonde hair in a ponytail, 3 scars on his face and was really big. In his arms were Midnight. He had a tight grip on her so she wouldn't be able to break free. I saw Rosie's and Kate's eyes filled with fear and so were mine but Midnight... She looked really calm. And it was scary. We stood still and I could both hear and see the other purple dragons starting to come closer.

"What are you guys doing? Run!" Midnight told us.

"No way, Jojo." Kate said.

"Just go. Find the guys and tell them. They'll help. I'm not scared of Hun." Midnight said. I saw Hun's grip on her getting tighter, like he was trying to break her bones or something.

"That's what you think. But what if the turtles think you are their enemies?" Hun asked.

"That will never happen!" Kate yelled.

"You sure about that? I have already made them forget about you."

"Just let her go! We haven't done anything to you!" Rosie begged. Hun laughed.

"This one and that one has ruined my plans too many times and put many purple dragons behind bars, including me." Hun said. The purple dragons finally catched up to us and they grabbed our arms and held us tight so we wouldn't run away.

"Hun, let them go! Let finish this by ourselves! One on one, you and me!" Midnight yelled.

"Why should I do that when I'm the one with the upper hand?"

"Otherwise you are an ugly ass coward!" Midnight yelled. Hun nodded to the guy who held Rosie. His grip got tighter on her and it was starting to hurt her. Midnight was trying to break free.

"ah, ah, ah. You should be more nice or else that pretty little of cousin of yours will get hurt." Hun said to Midnight. This was so not good. I looked at Kate. I could tell that she was trying to figure out something. Rosie screamed really loud.

"Rosie! What are you doing to her?" Midnight yelled trying even harder to break free.

"Remember the pain from the machine you and Katherine went through? Well, we have a mini version of it." Hun said and Rosie screamed louder.

"Rosie!" Midnight yelled once more and out of nowhere she was free. I looked over to Kate who just got free. Midnight ran over to Rosie and beat up the guy who held her. Kate did the same with the guy who held me.

"Fools! You really think you can beat us alone?" Hun said and held his jaw. Guess Midnight's head hurts.

"No, but we will try!" Kate said. Suddenly Kate and Midnight were fighting tons of purple dragons. Me and Rosie just stood there. Then a purple dragon went to attack us when he suddenly was on the ground.

"Cowabunga!" A guy said. I knew who it was.

"MIKEY!" Rosie yelled happily. I looked around and saw all four guys fighting purple dragons. But I only looked at Leo. It's not even been a day and I missed him so much. Soon there was no purple dragon left and I looked at Kate and Midnight. They were gonna finish off Hun.

"This is for Louis." Midnight said before kicking him in the head, making him fly into the brick wall. Kate had held her arms making more force in the kick. Hun wasn't dead but barely alive. I ran and hugged Kate. She hugged me tight back. We both smiled when we saw Rosie and Midnight hug. Then we turned around and looked at the guys.

"Thank you. So much." I said.

"No problem. It's our job to help." Leo said.

"Oh we know, Leo. You are really sweet people. Both when you're humans and turtles." Rosie said.

"wait, you know?" Donnie asked.

"yep." Rosie nodded. The guys looked at each other.

"are you spies?" Mikey asked.

"God no!" Kate said.

"Ya sure? Ya don't work for dat CIA agent Bishop?" Raph asked.

"CIA? No, Midnight's dad works for the FBI." Rosie said. I did a facepalm. God, she can be SO stupid.

"FBI? You work for the FBI?" Leo said.

"No we don't!" I said

"I don't trust these girls, they seem ta know too much" Raph said.

"Come on! We're your girlfriends, remember!?" Rosie said.

"Nuh uh, I would remember my girlfriend" Mikey said.

"You got these chips in your necks, just let me check and take them away, you'll remember us then" Kate said.

"Sorry girls, but I don't buy it, keep practice on lying next time" Leo said and pulled out his Katanas and stood in a fighting position. Soon the other guys pulled out their weapons too and stood in their positions. Kate and Midnight went in front of me and Rosie and stood in their fighting stances.

"Felicia, you and Rosie has to get out of here since you can't fight" Kate said.

"But Kate.." I started, I didn't want her to get hurt when I left to safety and she fought with four ninja turtles.

"Kate's right, Now go, we'll keep them busy" Midnight said. Rosie and I nodded and started to run away, I could already hear the sound of fighting.

Normal POV

After Felicia and Rosie ran the guys started attacking Midnight and Kate. But even though it was 4 against 2 they didn't win. They were losing. Midnight and Kate outclevered them time after time. They worked together and didn't even break a sweat. Unlike the guys who were having a hard time breathing and the sweat was starting to drip from their heads. After awhile the turtles went to a circle to talk. Their heads were faced to the ground and they touched each other.

"I gotta admit, for being dat tiny. They are pretty good." Raph said while breathing heavily.

"We can't beat them." Leo said and was also breathing heavily.

"I suggest we split up. I'll take the strawberry blonde one!" Mikey said and had a hard time breathing.

"You go ahead. Do that." Donnie said.

"We gotta split those two up. They work together." Leo said.

"How about we take one girl each?" Raph asked.

"I like that." Donnie said.

"Okay, so Mikey will run where the other two girls went and find the short one. Then Donnie, you start running after the short haired one. Me and Raph will distract the blonde one then I'll run and go after the black haired one." Leo said.

"So I have ta get da cocky one?" Raph said.

"Well, then she matches you, Raphie boy." Mikey said.

"Stop it. Let's just finish them already." Donnie said.

The turtles looked up and got in a fighting position again, then they attacked Kate and Midnight again. Mikey started running away towards the way Felicia and Rosie had went.

"Kate! Mikey's following Felicia and Rosie!" Midnight yelled to her friend and blocked a kick from Leo.

"I'll follow him!" Kate yelled and ran after Mikey. But she didn't know Donnie was following her. Midnight saw it and was about to run and help her friend when Raph and Leo blocked the way.

"Sorry girly, dat way ain't open." Raph said and was starting to fight her with Leo. 'Please be alright, Kate.' Midnight thought to herself.

Midnight had a hard time while fighting Leo and Raph, they were really good when they worked together. Midnight was about to kick Raph when he stopped her leg, Midnight then made a roundhouse kick in his face. Leo rushed towards her and made a jump kick, Midnight dodged it just in time as Raph punched her face. Leo then ran away to were the others had left.

"Not so fast, Da Vinci!" Midnight yelled and ran after Leo. Raph then blocked her way.

"Where ya goin'? We've just gettin' started" he said and smirked. Now it was only Midnight and Raph left.

Mikey's POV

I was searching for that strawberry blonde girl but it wasn't easy when a really fast girl was chasing you. It was the short haired one. I had to either shake her off or fight her, which was really hard since she was clever and pretty good at fighting. I decided to shake her off so I could find the strawberry blonde one faster.

I saw an huge wall a bit ahead with a ladder leaning onto it. I climbed up the ladder and then I took it over to the other side of the wall. I checked behind me and saw that the girl didn't follow me, I made a sigh of relief and kept running. Soon enough I saw my target, I made her run into a dead end. She stopped and turned around, her eyes was filled with fear. This would end quickly since she couldn't fight.

Leo's POV

I ran and luckily I wasn't being followed by the blonde one. Guess I gotta thanks Raph for that. I had no idea where the black haired girl had went so I felt really dumb running around looking for her. I saw the short haired one looking confused but yet on guard. I didn't want her to see me so I ran into a dark alley. Maybe the girl I was looking for were here. It was tons of great hiding places so I wouldn't be surprised if I found her in one. I tried my best not to make any noises which I didn't since I'm a really good ninja. I heard something fall and turned around. Nothing, but yet it felt like I was being watched.

Donnie's POV

That short haired girl sure was fast but I finally found her by a huge wall, she were too short to jump over, this was my lucky day. The girl watched me. She had a very determined yet sad look in her eyes, strangely enough, those eyes of hers looked awfully familiar. Had I seen her before?

I picked out my bostaff and went for a attack, she quickly dodged it and kicked my stomach. I stood up again but before I could blink she had punched my face. I rushed towards her and hit her several time with my bostaff, she dodged some hits but soon got a lot of bruises. I kicked her back and she fell down to the floor, this was my chance to finish her. I ran towards her but suddenly she jumped over me and kicked me down, that was a good move.

I stood up and was about to attack when she stood on her hands and caught my neck with her legs. She spinned around and threw me into a wall. I saw how my shoulder started to bleed after that smash. My legs were weak but I stood up once more.

"Donnie… I don't wanna fight you" she said in a very sad and calm tone.

"Don't play nice all of a sudden, just tell me who you work for!" I said.

"I don't work for anyone! You're being controlled by microchips, they've deleted your memory of me!" she said.

"Liar!" I said and smashed her into the same wall I've been smashed into. She managed to sit up, her shoulder was bleeding hard and she started to cry in pain. Just some more hits and she were done. I hit her with my staff once again and she fell down, defenseless. She had dropped her lucky charm bracelet, it opened and I saw a picture of her and the human version of me. Where did she get that?

"Please Donnie, remember…" She said really weak with tears running down her cheeks. I went over to her and raised my staff, one more blow would be enough.

She closed her eyes in fear but suddenly my head started to hurt like shell, I fell to my knees and I winced in pain and couldn't hit her.

"Kate…" I whispered as my sight got all blurry, who were that girl?

**End at chapter 9**

**God I love these cliffhangers!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Donnie's POV

I looked at the picture of the human me and I guess Kate and suddenly a flashback came in my mind.

_I was sitting in one of my classes with a girl next to me._

_"Hi I'm Katherine Andrews but you can call me Kate." She said and held out her hand for me. I shooked it and said:_

_"I'm Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie. Wait, are you Katherine Andrews, the school genius?" I asked making her blush and smile._

_"I'm not that smart." She said._

_"this seems weird but do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" She asked me while we were infront of house._

_"Yeah. I would." I told her. She smiled at me and I smiled back._

_"Donnie, it's really beautiful out here." She said._

_"Not as beautiful as you."_

_She blushed and kissed my cheek._

_"So you're not mad at me because I didn't tell you about the turtle thing?" I asked her._

_"No, just a little disappointed that you didn't tell it in words." She said._

_"I'm sorry but come on, no one would like us of they knew." Kate reached out and turned my watch so I was a turtle. _

_"Donatello, I don't care how you look. I like you. Turtle or not." She said and kissed me._

In just a few minutes I got tons of flashback and soon I remember everything.

When I asked her to be my girlfriend, when she and Midnight came to the farmhouse with us, when we had our first fight, how we saved them from the Shredder. Everything.

I opened my eyes and got up on my feets again. Right before me I saw a very beaten up Kate on the ground, her eyes were closed and she didn't move. Had I done this when I was controlled? I knelt down beside her and gently took her up in my arms.

"Kate, can you hear me?" No response. I felt how tears started to form in my eyes, had I actually killed the one I loved?

"Katherine…" I whispered and pulled her against my chest and started to cry. After a few moments I heard a sweet and angelic voice speak up.

"Donnie.. don't cry" Kate said and smiled. I smiled at her words and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Kate, I've been a horrible boyfriend, please forgive me" I said and hugged her tight.

"I forgive you, but could you let go? It kinda hurts" Kate said, I quickly let go of her

"Sorry" I said and helped her up, atleast she could still walk by her own.

Felicia's POV

I had been running through every hiding spot ever since Leo came into the alley, I was lucky that he hadn't found me yet. Or maybe he had and was just playing with me before he finished me off.

"Alright, I know you're in here somewhere, just come out and you won't be hurt" Leo said and put away his katanas.

I bet he was faking this nicer side but it still sounded so real. He was pretty stupid to pull away his katanas, now even I was able to deliver a punch on him. But a punch wouldn't help him to remember me, then I figured it out, I only had one chance to do this. I took a deep breath and made my move. I rushed towards Leo, pulled him against a wall and kissed him deeply.

Leo's POV

All of a sudden the black haired girl rushed out from her hiding spot and kissed me. Her lips were so soft and they felt so familiar to touch, yet this felt so wrong.

_"I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while shaking her hand and giving her a friendly smile._

_"The pleasure is all mine, Leo." She smiled back._

_"I like Leo so I kissed him. Anything wrong with that?" Felicia asked._

_"Aww, so you two are together now? That's so cute!" Melrose said._

_"Rosie, I don't think they are together." Kate said._

_"What? Why not? Felicia you like Leo, and I can tell Leo likes you too, so just ask each other!" Melrose said._

_"ehh, Felicia do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked really nervous._

_"Yes, I would love too, Leo." Felicia smiled._

"_Um.. why are you looking at me like that?" Felicia asked me with a slightly confused face. I looked at her eyes, the enchanting violet color took my breath so I couldn't answer with more than a smile._

"_There's something on my face, right?" she asked. I smirked when she turned her head and checked her face._

"_Yes." I said._

"_What is it?" She asked._

"_My lips" I said, I got closer and kissed her. When I pulled away she giggled and said_

"_You know, there's something on your face as well". Wait, have I kissed her and had something on my face? Now that's embarrassing._

"_Really, what?" I asked._

"_My lips" she said and we started to kiss again._

We stopped kissing and I looked at her, those violet eyes always seemed to sparkle. I took her in a deep embrace.

"Felicia, I'm sorry" I said in a gentle voice.

"It's alright Leo, you're forgiven" She said and hugged back.

Melrose's POV

I saw Mikey getting closer with a smirk on his face.

'I'm doomed. There is no way I'll be able to fight him. Wait if he's here, does that mean that Midnight and Kate are? Oh my god, they can't be, they just can't.' I taught to myself.

I looked at Mikey and saw the chip. Maybe it would be that simple. To take it off. He came closer and before he could react I grabbed the chip from his neck and threw it away.

Mikey's POV

The girl grabbed something from my neck and threw it away. I got a huge headache and pain in my neck the second she pulled it away. Then flashbacks came.

_"Hi I'm Mikey!" I said happily to a short girl._

_"Hi! I'm Melrose or Rosie, Midnight cousin!" She said happily back._

_"It ain't my fault, she just dislikes me." Rosie said._

_"I don't see why. I would never be able to dislike you." I told her._

_"Thanks Mikey! You're so cute." She said and kissed my cheek._

_I sat down in a circle with my brothers, Casey, April and the four other girls._

_"Mikey, truth or dare?" Rosie asked me._

_"Ehh, truth?" I answered_

_"Do you like me?" She asked. I blushed._

_"Yeah, kinda... Alot." I said. She smiled._

_"Then will you, Melrose Eva Kinsley go out with me?" I asked._

_"Michelangelo Hamato, I would be honored to go on a date with you." She smiled while blushing. _

_"You're cute with icecream on your nose." I told her._

_"I don't have icecream on my nose." She said._

_I took a little icecream on my spoon then on her nose. She gasped a little. _

_"Mikey!" she said happily._

_here, let me help you." I said and eskimo kissed her with our nose. I then wipped the icecream off my nose. _

_"You're cute." She said and smiled. I smiled back at her._

I looked down, straight into Rosie's eyes.

"Melrose, I'm so sorry. I know no matter what I say or do I won't be able to make it up to you. But I am sorry." I told her.

"Mikey, it's alright. It is. You know why? Because it's not your fault." She said. I smiled and pulled her in and kissed her.

Raph's POV

I tried to punch her but she ducked and kicked my legs making me fall. I quickly got up and kicked her in the stomach, making her stumble backwards. She did two front cartwheels then landed on her knees and punched me in the stomach. We fought for a long time. We both had a lot of bruises and we were bleeding from our hands and heads. We both had a little difficulty with breathing.

"Brooklyn-boy, please just stop this." She said.

I punched her making her fall down on her back. I jumped and was about to punch her really hard on the face when she rolled over so I punched the ground instead of her. Before I could get up my head was being slammed against the ground.

"Dat's it!" I yelled and pulled out my sais. I cut her on the stomach. She put her hands to stop the bleeding. For some reason she was bleeding quite alot. She looked at me.

"Who do ya work for?" I asked her.

"You seriously can't remember me?" She said. I held my sais tighter and I saw her shed a tear. For some reason it killed me. Suddenly I feel on my knees and my head started hurting like shell.

_You're one of the new guys, right? Raphael or something?" _

_"yeah, but call me Raph."_

_"I'm Joanna. But you can call me Midnight." _

_"he was just a little boy." She said really sad._

_"tell meh da whole thing, okay?" I said and she started telling me the story about her little brother. I then leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed me back._

_"course she can! She can't last a week without meh!" I said after pulling her up in my lap._

_"Thanks so much for letting me talk for myshelf, Brooklyn-boy." _

_"sorry, Mid." I said and started to kiss hy neck._

_"eww! Get a room!" Mikey yelled at us._

_"gladly." I said. Midnight gasped, turned around and hit my cheast._

_"I'm only 15, perv." I smiled at her and she shook her head._

"_No, I'm sleeping. Can't you hear? Zzzzzz." chuckled at her sillyness. _

"_I'm not leaving 'till I get ta talk with ya."_

"_But I'm tired." She whined. _

"_I don't care. I wanna talk now." _

"_Brooklyn-boy, go back to sleep." _

"_I can do this all night, ya know." She pulled down the blanket._

"_Fine, what do you wanna talk to me about?"_

"_Why don't ya trust meh?" _

"_You overheard me and April." _

"_Yeah, I did. Do ya really think I would make ya do somethin' ya don't want?"_

_"Honestly, I don't know."_

_"oh.." I said. After a moment I grabbed her hand and pulled it up to my chest, where my heart was. She looked a little confused._

_"Do ya feel dat?" I asked._

_"Feel what?"_

_"My heart's racing. It always does when I'm with ya."_

I dropped my sais in guilt. How could I have forgotten about Midnight? Midnight! She's hurt! I ran over to her. She was really pale and was losing lots of blood but she was still breathing.

"Midnight! Mid, I'm here, I'm so sorry! Please wake up!" I said while holding her in my arms.

"Mid! Please answer me, please." I begged, almost crying. She wasn't resbonding.

"I'm so sorry, Joanna." I said, using her first name for the first time.

"That's the first time you've said my name, Raphael." She said and opened her eyes.

"Midnight!" I yelled and hugged her tight.

"yer still bleeding." I said and ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it around the wound. I felt so guilty. Midnight put her hand on my cheek.

"Raph, I'll be okay. I promise." She said.

"I almost killed ya."

"But you didn't."

"I love ya so much."

"I love you too." She said and kissed me.

Normal POV

Leo and Felicia started walking back.

"I wonder how the others are." Felicia said.

"Me too. I hope my brothers remember before they really hurt the girls." Leo said.

"Especielly Rosie. She can't defend herself."

"I know." Leo said and they continued walking.

Mikey pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm so glad I remember you." He said. Rosie smiled.

"Me too. Let's look for the others before they kill each other." She said and they started walking.

"I wonder who will win. Donnie or Kate?" Mikey said.

"I don't know. They are both really smart." Rosie said.

"I think it will be even."

"So do I."

"Raphie or Midnight?" Mikey asked.

"Raph, of course. He's a guy. He should be able to win." Rosie said.

"But Midnight's a really good fighter. 10 bucks on her."

"You're so on!" Rosie said and the couple started laughing.

Kate wrapped her arm around Donnie's neck and he supported her walking. They soon found Midnight and Raph.

"Wow, you two look like you've been fighting." Kate joked. Midnight's face lit up as she ran and hug her best friend.

"Kate! You're alright!"

"Oww, Jojo. That kinda hurts." Kate said.

"I'm sorry. I've been worried, that's all." Midnight said when she pulled away. Raph walked up to Donnie.

"Ya remember too, bro?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I almost killed her." He said and felt horrible.

"I know da feeling." Raph said.

"I wonder where the others are." Kate said. Everyone got worried and their eyes got big.

"Donnie! Raph!" Leo yelled and walked to his brothers with Felicia right next to him.

"Leo!" Donnie yelled.

"What about us?" Mikey asked and walked to them with Rosie.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"God, what the shell happened to you four?" Rosie asked Donnie, Raph, Kate and Midnight.

"Well, we taught it would be fun hurt ourselves, what do you think?" Midnight said.

"Sorry..." Rosie said.

"Are you alright?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah. I'm alive." Kate said.

"God, we were worried about you guys." Leo said.

"I just have one important question." Mikey said.

"What is it, Mike?" Raph asked.

"Who won?"

"No one, shell for brains!" Raph yelled at his little brother.

"Well, I honestly think Donnie won. He could have killed me if he didn't remembered." Kate said.

"What about Raph and Midnight?" Rosie asked.

"We don't know. Brooklyn-boy remember right after he cut me." Midnight said.

"You owe me 10 bucks, Mikey!" Rosie said.

"No way! Midnight would have fought back and won! You owe me 10 bucks!" Mikey said.

"Wait a minute. You bet on who would of won?" Leo asked.

"Nooo..." They said.

"Can we go home? I'm cold." Felicia said.

"Yeah." Donnie said and they all started to walk home.

**That was the end!**

**Did you like this just as much like the First one? Or was this better? Tell in the reviews.**

**We are going to work on a third and probably final part in this story so it doesn't officially ends here.**

**Bye! / Joompan98 and AnimeLover3801**


End file.
